


Partners in Crim

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: Not throwing away my shot [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 1L law students, Hold me...in contempt, I can sustain an objection for over 4 hours, I'll habeas your corpus, I'll make you cum laude, M/M, nice rebuttal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie & Eddie are in their first year of law school and get partnered together for criminal law. Unfortunately, Eddie hates Richie with a passion.Or, the law school AU no one asked for. But maybe some of you want?





	1. Chapter 1

“We begin every 1L year by partnering you up with another first year student. We’ve found that there’s a higher rate of success when you have someone to study with. Since all of you are in the same section you can study together for other classes as well. I will be partnering you up at random. And no, I will not reassign you if you don’t get along with your partner. Part of law school is learning to work with new people.” The professor finished, looking around at her class for any questions. 

Everyone eagerly bobbed their heads in response. It was their first law school class, no one was going to disagree. 

“I hope we’re partners.” Ben whispered to Eddie. 

Eddie nodded. He had met Ben at a 1L mixer yesterday and had hit it off. Both had moved for law school and didn’t know anyone in the city, making them fast friends. 

Eddie looked around the class, recognizing a few other people from yesterday. He hadn’t liked anyone else. Most had seemed like legacy kids, people whose parents and grandparents had gone to law school and who had a spot waiting in the family law firm post-graduation. 

Eddie was the first in his family to go to law school. He had worked hard to get there and refused to let himself be intimidated. 

“Ben Hanscom,” The professor called. “You’ll be with Stan Uris.” Ben groaned quietly. They had met Stan yesterday, he was stern and didn’t crack a smile the whole time. Ben had tried to ask him a few questions but had gotten only one syllable answers. They had quickly given up talking to him. 

“Good luck.” Eddie said as Ben moved to sit by his partner. He gave Eddie an uncertain smile. Eddie didn’t envy him. 

“Richie Tozier, you’ll be partners with Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

Eddie closed his eyes.  _ Fuck _ .  Richie had been at the mixer too. He had gotten drunk and tried to convince everyone to play strip poker - including the professors. He was clearly the type of person who made a joke out of everything. Eddie didn’t have time for that. 

He gathered his things and moved to sit by Richie. As he sat the man turned to him, a huge, stupid grin on his face, “Looks like we’re partners in crim, get it? Because this is criminal law? Eh? Eh?” He elbowed Eddie, clearly proud of his joke. 

Eddie gaped at him, not believing that this was the first thing Richie said to him. Not his name. Not a hello. A dumbass joke. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The words slipped out of Eddie’s mouth. He had meant to think them, not say them. 

Richie’s grin didn’t waiver. “Nope, just fucking. Never kidding.” He winked at Eddie, who felt his irritability increase. 

“Are you not going to take this seriously? Because I don’t have time for that.” Eddie retorted, looking sternly at Richie. He wanted to set the standard immediately. He had a feeling Richie was the type of person who would take things too far quickly. 

Richie looked briefly surprised then flashed him another grin. “Well Eds, I promise to take this exactly as seriously as I take everything else, including giving your mom some sweet, sweet loving.” 

Eddie gaped at him, shocked by Richie’s response.  Finally he said, “First off, that’s not my name. Second, a mom joke? Are you twelve?” 

Richie shrugged. “I’m just funny. Maybe you’d see that if you hadn’t judged me the minute you sat down.” His tone had shifted from flippant to serious. 

“We met last night.” Eddie told him, watching Richie’s surprise then confusion. “I was at the party last night, with Ben.” He said throwing his chin to his friend, who was animatedly explaining something while Stan continued to look annoyed. Richie nodded, seeming to remember. “So, I think I know everything I need to about you.” An image of a drunk shirtless Richie flashed in his mind. 

Richie leaned back, crossing his arms. “Sounds like you already made up your mind.” 

“Pretty much.” Richie was exactly what he expected after last night, noisy and full of himself. 

Richie started to respond when the professor finished assigning partners and moved back to the front of the room, beginning her lecture. Eddie turned to her, pointedly ignoring Richie. Eddie followed along with his color coded notes, noticing that Richie was loudly typing on his computer but didn’t seem to be listening. 

After class Eddie turned to Richie, scowling. “Did you even take notes?”

Richie turned his computer to Eddie, showing him the results of his buzzfeed quiz. “I’m a Samantha.” He told Eddie, who’s frown deepened.

“If we’re partners you need to take this seriously. I’m not failing law school because of you.” 

“I am taking this seriously.” Richie said, “If I was a Miranda I would be studying differently. Duh.” 

“You may not care but I do.” Eddie said coldly, throwing his things in his bag. He had known law school would be hard but he hadn’t expected to be paired with someone who didn’t seem to care. “And we’re stuck together.” 

“Well Eddie Spaghetti, what’s your solution?” Richie slowly put his laptop and notes away, watching Eddie’s frenzied actions. “We’re partners and Morrison won’t let us switch.”

“Don’t fucking call me that.” Eddie said, finger pointed at Richie. 

“Fine. Sir Eddie, what do you want?” 

“A different partner. But you’re right, that’s not an option. So let’s set up a study schedule. We should meet at least five nights a week.”

“No can do Spaghetti man.” Richie said, standing and stretching.

“What do you mean?” Eddie looked up at him, surprised enough to forget the new nickname. 

“I have other obligations. I can’t meet five nights a week. How about two?” 

“Okay. Two. Less time with you is probably better.” Eddie handed Richie a card with his name and email. “Email me and with your availability.” 

Richie took the card, looking it over. “Wow, a business card. Are you fourty?”

“Some of us like to be prepared.” Eddie said, turning and walking up the stairs, signaling the conversation was over. He resisted looking back at Richie. 

Eddie went into the hall and found Ben. “That was a fucking disaster.”

Ben looked at him sympathetically. “Stan was saying that Richie is a bit of a fuck up.” 

“Understatement of the goddamned century.” Eddie said, pulling out his schedule to look at their next class. “Wait, they know each other?” Eddie asked as they started walking.

“Best friends since childhood apparently.” 

“Weird. They seem like such opposites. How was Stan?”

Ben shrugged. “He’s cool. I think we’ll be good partners. We’re meeting tonight to talk about outlines.” 

“Lucky you.” Eddie said, feeling like he really got the short end of the stick in the partners game. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan shrugged. “Richie is...hm.” He paused, thinking. “Richie is like blue cheese.”
> 
> “Smelly and left alone at parties?” Eddie asked, making Mike snort loudly.

Eddie didn’t hear from Richie. He had expected him to email Eddie, since he had his info and Eddie didn’t have his. Though, he decided, he shouldn’t be surprised. Richie didn’t exactly scream ‘reliability’. 

A few days later, after Contracts, Eddie walked over to him, “Are we going to study together or not? Because my grade in crim depends on you actually showing up and putting some effort in.”

Richie stuck his hands in his front pockets, rocking on his heels. “Weeelllll I suppose that can be arranged.” He said, in a prim accent. 

“Great. So thrilled you can work me into your busy schedule.” Eddie pulled out his planner. “When are you free?”

Richie poked a date. “Friday. After 2.”

“Fine, I’ll meet you in the library. I’ll get us a study room.”

“Sounds just  _ lovely _ .” Richie said, still using his terrible accent. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and left, catching up with Ben. “I can’t believe I had to track him down.”

Ben looked at him sympathetically. “Maybe he’ll be better once it’s time to study? Stan is actually turning out to be alright, maybe Richie will too?” 

Eddie pursed his lips. “We’ll see how Friday goes.” 

“Just, give him a chance.” Ben was the type of person to give people second, third and fourth chances. Eddie wasn’t. He decided how he felt about someone and stayed there. But he decided that Ben was right, he would try to go in with an open mind, if only for his grade. 

On Friday Eddie arrived early and grabbed a study room, spreading his notes and flashcards out of the table. He started looking over his tort notes, the next class they had. He occasionally glanced at the clock, noticing that Richie was, unsurprisingly, late. He was making it hard to give him another chance. 

He was so focused he didn’t notice Richie until he dropped his bag on the table, which made Eddie jump.

“Are you always so damn loud?” He asked, annoyed that he had been so easily startled. 

“Aw, Eddie Spaghetti, I just know how to make an entrance.” He said, grinning as he fell into a seat.

“Yes, you do.” Eddie watched as Richie pulled out his notes. He had a notebook that he had sprawled some notes in. Or song lyrics, Eddie wasn’t sure.

“So, a study schedule.” Eddie said, when it was clear that Richie wasn’t going to bring it up.

“Sure thing study buddy.” Richie opened his laptop to what Eddie prayed was his calendar. 

“I was thinking Tuesdays and Thursdays. That way we can go over notes after class Monday and Weds. Then we can do flashcards too.”

Richie shook his head. “I don’t believe in flashcards.”

Eddie sputtered. “Don’t believe in them? What the fuck does that mean?” Eddie made his flashcards after each class, trying to keep up with the workload. He carried them everywhere, finding time on the bus or waiting in a line to review them. 

“I’m not a flashcard person.” He said with a shrug. “And I don’t take many notes so don’t expect me to share them.” 

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. “You really bring a lot to the table.”

“Just my sparkling personality.” Richie flashed that grin that Eddie was starting to hate. “What more do you need?”

“Maybe someone who’s competent? Who actually reads the cases?” Eddie answered, his voice thick with sarcasm.

“Aww Eds, where’s the fun in that?”

At the nickname Eddie was done. “Do you even want to be here?” Eddie asked, his anger rising. Why did he get stuck with the fuck up? “Are you just here spending daddy’s money?”

Apparently, that hit a nerve. Richie’s jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. It was the first time Eddie had seen him look serious. “I want to be here more than  _ anyone _ . And you don’t know shit about my parents.”

Eddie refused to feel bad. Nothing that Richie had done had proved that he cared about school. “Then fucking act like it.” He hissed. 

“Maybe I would if my partner could take the stick out of his ass for five minutes.” 

Eddie refused to rise to the bait. “Maybe he would if you acted like you cared for even five minutes.” 

Richie stood, picking up his laptop and shoving it into his bag. “I don’t think we can be partners.” 

Eddie’s jaw dropped. He had been expecting an argument, not for Richie to just leave.  “Ex-fucking-cuse me? You don’t have a choice. Our grades depend on each other.”

Richie shook his head. “Nope, we’ll split the final. I’ll hold up my end, don’t worry. And then we don’t need to talk again.” 

“Works. For. Me.” Eddie said, crossing his arms in front of him. 

“Super.” Richie said, turning on his heels and walking to the door. “See you around Spaghetti Man.”

“That’s not my fucking name!” Eddie yelled after him, causing some other people outside the room to look at him. He let his head fall to his book, groaning. 

As he left the library to walk to his apartment he called Bev, his best friend that he had left for law school. “Eddie!” She answered excitedly. “How’s my favorite baby lawyer?”

He chuckled. “I’m still 3 years away from being a baby lawyer.”

“Pah, formalities.” He could hear her smile. It made him relax some. “How are you?”

“Been better.” He replied, filling her in on his meeting with Richie.

“Ouch.” She said as he finished. “He sounds like a dick. And not in the fun way. What are you going to do?” 

He sighed. “Go along with his plan and hope he actually comes through? I can’t study with him Bev. I’ve got other things to worry about besides making sure he actually shows up.” She made a sympathetic noise. “Anyway! Enough about me, how did you date go with, Becky?” Eddie asked. Bev went on what seemed like dozens of first dates a month. She had broken up with her long term girlfriend a couple months ago and was ‘eager to get back in the saddle’ as she put it. 

“Ehhh, Eds, she took me to some sad foreign film. And didn’t even want to make out during it! She wanted to actually  _ watch  _ it. I just don’t think it’ll work.”

Eddie laughed. “Sounds like a flop.” 

“Let me tell you about her spoon collection.”

Eddie let Bev fill him in on all her dates, forgetting about Richie and his ridiculousness, as he walked home. 

\-----

The arrangement worked well for Eddie. He didn’t have to work with Richie and, besides Crim where they had to sit by their partners, he had found spots in class where he didn’t have to see him. He still heard him, constantly. Richie was nothing if not proud of his voice and opinions. 

He was surprised, the times when Richie got called on he always knew the answer, responding in a flip, sarcastic way that people loved. Every time it made Eddie angrier. People seemed to adore Richie, he was asked to be part of several study groups but turned them all down, saying he wanted to study alone. 

In the following weeks, Eddie joined in a group with Ben and Stan, who turned out to have a fantastic, dry sense of humor. They had hit it off complaining about their contracts professor, who seemed determined to do them in with all the reading. Eddie had decided he liked Stan when he quipped that the professor was probably wanted to grade fewer papers. “If we all just commit suicide the one remaining kid gets an A and he doesn’t have to grade anything.” Stan had said before pointing to them. “I will likely be one of the early suicides, I’m a trendsetter like that.” Eddie had known they would be friends after that, though Ben had looked a little concerned.

They also added Mike to the mix, another 1L that Ben had met in legal writing and they all liked instantly. Mike had been muttering the lyrics to ‘Backstreet’s back’ to stay awake in class and Ben had decided he needed to be in their study group. 

The group was discussing what had happened in contracts, where Richie had been arguing with another student about whether non-competes were valuable. Richie had finally ended it by shouting ‘The only thing employees should be stopped from entering into is your mom!’ At which point the professor had stepped in and gotten the class back on track, after the laughter quieted down. 

“Why are you guys friends?” Eddie asked. He had wanted to to ask Stan weeks ago but had never figured out how, or if he’d be offended.

Stan shrugged. “Richie is...hm.” He paused, thinking. “Richie is like blue cheese.”

“Smelly and left alone at parties?” Eddie asked, making Mike snort loudly. 

Stan gave him his trademark thin smile. “Sometimes. But no, I meant he’s an acquired taste. He’s a lot of bluster but once you get to know him,” He shrugged again, “you get used to having him around.” 

“Like a wart.” Mike suggested, laughing.  Everyone, including Stan, joined in. Ben and Mike didn’t hate Richie like Eddie did but they did find him tiring, and would indulge Eddie as he complained about Richie playing ‘Escape the room’ games on his laptop during crim. They changed the subject, talking about property law in the 1800’s. 

Eddie found out that he may be spending more time with Richie when he went to law review tryouts. People had to give a short explanation of what they would write a paper on and then the board would decide who got on. 

Eddie had to endure what felt like an hour of stand up as Richie explained what article he wanted to write, while wearing the ugliest Hawaiian print shirt Eddie had ever seen. Everyone else was in a tie and button up but Richie had gone the route of flamboyant homeless man. From what Eddie gathered his idea was about the copyrightability of jokes but he had stopped listening after the third ‘your mom’ joke. 

When it was Eddie’s turn Richie kept sending texts and getting notifications. “I’d like to write an article about regulation of bitcoin as a new currency.” Eddie started, only to hear Richie stifling a laugh, poorly, a few minutes in. He tried to ignore Richie and continued. “Since this is an emerging area of law I will be relying on older articles about when other currencies were introduced into new countries.” He felt himself getting annoyed as he kept hearing Richie. He was only the second presenter and Richie was already distracted. 

He finished his pitch, barely managing not to turn and yell at Richie. As the next person began he sat next to Richie. “Shut the fuck up.” He whispered.

Richie turned to him, feigning surprise. “I thought we weren’t speaking. Wasn’t that the agreement?” 

“We aren’t. But you’re being rude.” He shot back.

“No one else seems to mind.” He gestured sarcastically to the room, where people were listening to the next person talk about the Patriot Act. 

“I did.” He retorted, hearing the annoyance in his voice. 

“Eds, you’ve got to relax. That vein in your forehead is gonna pop.” Richie poked his forehead.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” He said, his voice slightly louder than he intended.

“Eddie, Richie, the rest of us are listening to Elizabeth here. Maybe you should leave.” The Editor in Chief said sternly.

“I’m terribly sorry,” Eddie started to apologize, feeling the color rise on his face. “I’ll be quiet.” Richie didn’t say anything, just leaning back in his chair. 

“No, it’s better if you leave.” She said, turning away. Eddie knew he was dismissed. 

He gathered his things and followed Richie outside. “You just lost me my spot on law review!” He yelled once they were out of earshot. 

Richie turned to him. “I lost  _ you your  _ spot? Please. You’re the one who started yelling at me!” 

Eddie scoffed. “Because you talked through my whole presentation! I didn’t want you to bug everyone else! And don’t act like you actually care about law review.”

Richie laughed, his voice full of mirth. “Don’t tell me what I care about. You don’t know shit about me.”

“Yea, doesn’t seem like there’s much to know. You think everything is a joke. You weren’t paying attention at all!” Eddie was trying not to scream at him in the hallway. 

“I heard the whole damn thing. I made one comment!” Richie’s face was flush too. Eddie briefly wondered how angry he was. 

“Please, you didn’t hear anything I said!” Eddie was shaking he was so mad. He couldn’t believe that they had gotten kicked out. Law review was essential. It was one of the first things that employers looked for. He needed it. And Richie had cost him his opportunity. 

Richie rolled his eyes. “You talked about the different types of cryptocurrencies and when they entered the market. And you talked about the volatility of the markets. And how to bring it into the legal world, so it couldn’t be used for drug deals and instead could break down barriers for overseas trade. Does that about sum it up?” Richie crossed his arms, looking very pleased with himself. 

Eddie’s jaw nearly dropped. Richie had nailed his presentation. He was shocked. “I, well,” he sputtered.

“Uh huh. That’s what I thought. Maybe you should try not being such a judgemental asshole.” 

Eddie set his jaw, refusing to feel bad. “You were still laughing during mine.”

“I was laughing at the doge coin joke.” Richie spread his hands in front of him. “It was funny.” 

Eddie shrunk slightly. He had included a joke but no one had seemed to get it so he assumed it fell flat. Now he was definitely the asshole. “Oh. Well. Sorry then.” 

Richie chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re shit at apologies.” His anger seemed to dissipate immediately. 

“I am.” Eddie said, offering a small conciliatory smile.  Richie returned it. “Um, I’m actually sorry. I can go tell them it wasn’t you. You shouldn’t have your shot ruined.” 

Richie shrugged. “No, I can talk to her. I know Vanessa. I dated her cousin for a while.”

“Of course you did.” The words were out of Eddie’s mouth before he realized it. He grimaced. “Sorry, again.” 

Richie laughed in earnest, and Eddie noticed that he had very prominent buck teeth. Most of his smiles had been closed lipped but it was obvious when he really laughed. “You are an angry elf.” Eddie shrugged, unable to deny it. “I like it.” Richie said, picking up his bag again.  “See you around Eds.” He gave him a quick wave and started walking.

Eddie tried to process what had just happened. He groaned as he realized he needed a favor. “Wait!” Eddie said, catching up with Richie, who had paused. “Will you, um, put in a good word for me too? I really need to get on law review.”

Richie nodded slowly. “It’s gonna cost you.”

Eddie’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not writing a paper for you.”

Richie laughed. “God, you really don’t think much of me do you? No, I don’t need that.”

“What then?” He asked, skeptical. 

Richie smirked. “Not sure. I’ll let you know.” 

Eddie pursed his lips. “Fine. Okay.” He nodded. 

“Eds-cellent.”

He rolled his eyes. “Wow, you just said that out loud.” Richie nodded, looking pleased with himself. “Well, thanks.” Eddie said, feeling like the conversation was over. 

“See you around Spaghetti Man.” Richie gave him another wave and turned again, whistling as he walked away. 

Eddie grimaced at the nickname but decided to let it go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happen to really like blue cheese. 
> 
> I’m so excited that you guys are excited about this. And that you like the tags! :D I live for terrible pick up lines and puns. 
> 
> Also, I realize Eddie comes off a bit neurotic but really, for a 1L law student he’s doing pretty well. 
> 
> Also also, [doge coin](http://dogecoin.com/) is totally a real thing. And I love it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m used to dealing with assholes at bars.”
> 
> “That the type you attract?” Richie asked, his eyes dancing.

Later that week Eddie was studying with his group, trying to figure out all the different types of bequests in a will. He let out a loud groan, his head falling to the table. “I hate this. Can’t people just die and and leave everything to their parrots? It’d be so much easier.” 

Ben chuckled and rubbed his shoulders affectionately. “Maybe you should be done for the day.”

Eddie looked up. “I can’t. I still have crim and torts to finish.” His head hurt just thinking about all the work he had. On top of it, he never heard back about Richie putting in a good word for law review. The list of people who made it on would be out next week and he was anxious. 

“Come to the bar with us tomorrow.” Ben offered. “Take a break.” The group had been talking about it all week. Stan was setting Ben up with a friend and all of them were going for support, Stan, his boyfriend Bill, and Mike. 

“Should be fun to watch if nothing else.” He said, smiling at Ben’s expression. 

“No, I need to work on that essay.” Eddie said, running a hand through his hair as he remembered the legal writing assignment.  Another task to add to his list. And he still needed to find a part time job before he blew through his savings. He had been hoping to get a job at the library, where he could do homework while he worked, but hadn’t heard back. He knew he needed to expand his search. He wasn’t quite at ‘eating only ramen’ levels but would be soon. 

“Eddie, you need a break.” Ben told him. “We’re only a month into law school, you’re going to burn out.” 

“Plus, it’ll be fun. It’s our first non-law school activity together.” Mike added. 

Eddie made a noncommittal noise and Stan looked at him. “You’re coming. That’s that.”

Eddie thought about arguing but decided not to. He did want to go, a night off sounded nice. And he wanted to meet Bill. “Fine.” He relented. 

“Good. Richie is coming too.” Stan said, picking his book up again.

“What?!” Stan had accepted that Eddie and Richie didn’t get along. His rule was that he wouldn’t listen to either of them complain about the other when he was around. So Eddie just complained to Ben or Mike instead. “Nevermind. I’m not going then.” 

Stan put his book down and fixed him with a look. “You two have three years of each other. You need to be able to exist in the same room. And I want him to join our study group. He’s good at property and we’re all shit at it.” 

Eddie looked to the others for support but Ben just shrugged and Mike seemed to find his flashcards supremely interesting. “You guys suck. I’ll go. But don’t expect me to talk to him.” He said, pointing his pen at Stan. 

Stan seemed to find this an acceptable compromise. He gave a sharp nod, “Deal.” 

The next day Eddie arrived later than he intended. He had been studying his notes and got caught up, and picking an outfit had taken him a while. He scanned the bar, looking for his friends. When he didn’t see them he decided to get a drink first.

As he was waiting he felt someone behind him.  “Well fuck if those shorts were any shorter it would be a crime. I should know, I’m nearly a lawyer.” Someone whispered in his ear.

He turned, smiling at the flirtation. Then he saw who it was and his face fell. “Oh. Hi Richie.”

Richie’s expression changed too, first to annoyance then to an expressionless mask. “Didn’t realize it was you Eddie Spaghetti. Consider my comment retracted.” 

Eddie looked up at Richie, unable to decide if he was more annoyed the Richie had hit on him or that he had taken it back. “Whatever. Okay.” He finally said, accepting his drink from the bartender. “Do you know where the others are?” 

“Indeed-ily do I do. Follow me good sir.” Richie strode off and Eddie tried to follow as he weaved through the crowds. Eventually, they got to a table where everyone was sitting and Richie plunked down, throwing his arm around a girl. Ben was trying to talk to Stan’s friend, who was staring at Richie and his date. Mike had his arm around a girl and Stan and Bill were whispering to each other. Eddie groaned inwardly, he didn’t realize that it would be all couples.

“Eddie, glad you made it.” Stan said, looking up at him. “This is Bill.” 

“Nice to m-meet you.” Bill said, extending his hand. 

“Same.” He smiled. He had heard a lot about Bill from Stan and already assumed he’d like him. But Bill’s outfit convinced him. They were at a club, most people were wearing dressy club clothes. Bill was in jeans and a button up, like he was going for a semi-nice date to Applebees. He looked completely at ease and unconcerned that he didn’t match anyone else. Eddie admired it. 

Eddie smiled at Bill then squeezed in next to Ben. “How’s it going?” He asked quietly. 

“Not great, Sarah seems a bit more interested in Richie.” Ben answered quietly.

Eddie nodded, seeing that she was clearly trying to get Richie’s attention as he flirted with his date. Eddie looked at Richie’s date from the corner of his eye, wondering what Richie’s type was. Apparently it was angry looking girls with long dark hair. Richie’s date seemed to be glaring at him, and the rest of them, and wasn’t laughing at any of his jokes. Even Eddie snorted as Richie told a story about getting lost in walmart when he was high but the girl’s expression didn’t change. She seemed determined to have a bad time. 

Mike seemed to have better success. His face seemed to be attached to his date’s, neither had come up for air in a while. 

“Want to dance?” Eddie asked Ben. Stan and Bill had disappeared into each other’s faces and Eddie didn’t want to listen to Richie’s painful attempts at flirting any longer. 

“God yes.” Ben said. Turning to Sarah he asked, “Eddie and I are going to dance, would you like to come?” She gave him a sort of wave while asking Richie a question. “Definitely getting a second date.” Ben joked as they walked. 

Eddie laughed. “Whatever, she seems like a pill. Her loss.” 

Eddie and Ben made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Ben was, at best, an awkward dancer but he had enough fun that it made up for it. Eddie, on the other hand, was a great dancer and he knew it. He had been in gymnastics for years and had learned in college that it translated to fantastic dance moves. He started slowly moving his hips, letting the music take him.

Before long he felt hands on his waist. Turning around he saw someone smiling down at him. “You look pretty great out here.” The taller, broad shoulder man said, moving closer to Eddie and whispering in his ear. 

Eddie flashed him a grin. “Thanks...”

“Stephen.”

“Eddie.” 

“Well Eddie, can I steal you away for a dance or two?” 

Eddie looked back at Ben, who nodded. “Sure.” Eddie let Stephen lead him to a different part of the dance floor and they began moving against each other. As they danced Eddie learned that Stephen was a project manager at a nearby company and that he was from the area. 

“Law school huh? That’s pretty impressive.” Stephen said, his hand curling over Eddie’s ass, pulling him a little closer.

“Thanks.” Eddie said, moving his head as Stephen started kissing his neck. His hand reached to palm Eddie’s crotch and he jumped back, surprised. “Not in public.” He chided, kissing Stephen to let him know he wasn’t upset. “But we can go somewhere else?” He offered, looking up at him through his lashes. 

He saw that Stephen looked annoyed. “You can’t dance like that and not expect it.” His voice had changed to something harsh and Eddie decided he was done. He didn’t have a lot of patience for creepy guys in bars. 

“I can dance however the fuck I want and not expect anything.” Eddie retorted, his voice rising. 

Stephen leaned into him, grabbing his arm. “Are you just a tease then?” Stephen’s beer breath hit him and Eddie realized just how drunk the other man was. 

“Fuck off, I don’t owe you anything.” Eddie said, wrenching his arm free and ducking away. Stephen tried to grab him again but Eddie pushed him, making him stumble into the wall. Eddie turned and tried to disappear into the crowd. 

“You little cocktase!” The man called, trying to catch up with Eddie. 

Eddie threw one last look back as he walked away. He hoped Stephen would give up and go home but he looked determined. Eddie felt arms around his shoulders, leading him away. He looked up and saw, surprisingly, it was Richie. “I saw what happened.” Richie muttered to him. “That guy was a grade A asshole. I was coming to help but it looks like you didn’t need it.” He smiled at Eddie. “But I figured I was here and could assist with the getaway.” 

“Oh, well. Thanks.” Eddie was surprised that Richie had noticed. “I’m used to dealing with assholes at bars.” 

“That the type you attract?” Richie asked, his eyes dancing. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Unfortunately. But it’s fine.” He threw another glance back, the man was gone. “Usually they’re too embarrassed to follow me after I dodge them. I took some boxing classes in case I needed a stronger ‘no.’”

“Boxing huh?” Eddie nodded. They were on the other side of the bar now, no sign of Stephen. “That’s kinda hot. You beating the shit out of that little punching bag.”

“Speed bag.” Eddie supplied. 

“You even know the lingo! Even sexier.” 

Eddie laughed. “Don’t get too excited. That’s the end of it. Punching bag and speed bag. But I’ve never needed more.” He paused, realizing that they had stopped walking and that Richie’s arm was still around him. He ducked out from under it, his bare shoulders cold now that Richie’s lanky arm wasn’t over it. “Well, um, thanks? For the almost assist.” He didn’t understand why Richie had cared, or why he had been watching Eddie in the first place but bringing it up would probably spell another fight. 

“Always ready to play the hero.” He grinned at Eddie again. “I mean, you didn’t need a one but I’m available if you ever do.” 

Eddie was about to offer a sarcastic reply when he noticed that Richie wasn’t wearing his thick glasses. He could actually see his forest green eyes, bright and dancing against his dark eyebrows. Eddie had never noticed Richie’s eyes, or the laugh lines around them. 

He realized he was staring and that Richie was bound to notice, if he hadn’t already.  He needed to change the subject and asked the first thing that came to mind. “Your date didn’t mind being left alone?” 

“Nope. She left with Ben’s date.” Richie grinned as he replied, clearly not upset.

“Oh, I really misread that one.” Eddie said, laughing. Bev would love to hear how bad his lady gaydar was. 

“Me too, don’t worry.” Richie shared his laughed then paused. “You know, you’re a good dancer. I was watching you.”

Eddie’s brows furrowed slightly, not sure what Richie meant by that. “That’s creepy.” 

Richie shook his head, his brown curls bouncing. “Nah, just appreciating what’s good.”

“Well, thanks.” He said, skeptical of this Richie, the one who wasn’t just cracking jokes and who was trying to helping him. He didn’t understand why Richie was being nice. Or what he expected from it. “I’m going to get back to Ben.” 

Richie nodded and Eddie left. He spent the rest of the night talking with Stan, Bill and Ben. Mike had left with his date and Richie seemed to disappear after Eddie left him.

Bill made a rule that they couldn’t talk about law school so they talked about other parts of their lives, getting to know each other. Eddie found out that Bill and him had some mutual friends, him from college, Bill from high school. They were discussing what one of the girls was up to now when Stan got a text. Glancing down, he rolled his eyes. “Looks like Richie found someone to go home with after all. Some guy picked him up at the bar.” 

“Why did he tell you?” Ben asked.

Stan shrugged. “Partially to brag. Partially so I can tell the cops if he doesn’t show up for class tomorrow. Richie is nothing if not paranoid about ending up as a missing person. He always tells me he brings too much joy and laughter to the world for ‘some weirdo serial killer to snuff it out’.” Stan put the last part in quotes. 

Eddie laughed along with Ben, surprised that Richie thought that far ahead. He had learned more about Richie that night and was starting to think he had misjudged him, or at least that there was more to Richie than what he had seen. 


	4. Chapter 4

“No Bev, he was just less of an asshole.” Eddie replied. It was their weekly skype call and she had been questioning him about Richie for twenty minutes. 

She raised an eyebrow, “Surrrrre Eddie. I’ve only ever heard you bitch about him and now you have nice things to say? Did anything  _ else  _ happen in that bar?” 

“What are you implying?” Eddie asked, moving to rest his head on his propped elbows. 

“Nothing Eddie. I never imply things. I’m saying that maybe there’s more to this guy then meets the eye. And you should avoid drinking around him.”

Eddie laughed. “Sure babe, whatever.” 

Bev turned serious. “Is he cute? You just talk about his big mouth, which, darling, is not a negative.”

He shrugged. “He’s...not ugly. He’s tall, curly dark hair, bright green eyes.” He thought for a minute. “He’s got great hands. Long fingers.”

She gave Eddie a look he didn’t like, it suggested that she thought there was far more to Richie than what Eddie had admitted. “What? You asked!” He added, a little defensively. 

She pursed her lips, clearly hearing his tone. “You just described your personal wet dream. Tall and curly hair? And I know how you feel about long fingers.” She wiggled her fingers at him, giggling. 

He scoffed. “That’s just how he looks! It doesn’t mean I like him.”

“You can hate him and still want to jump those long bones.” She laughed at Eddie’s displeased expression. “I’m just making a case, isn’t that what they teach you in fancy lawyer school?” 

“You need some evidence.” Eddie told her, glancing at the time. “I’ve got to get to class. Talk to you later.” 

“Ta ta darling.” She said with a small wave. “Avoid that Richie character, he’s a bad influence.” Eddie ended the call, rolling his eyes. 

He fell into his chair next to Richie, who was doodling something. As he sat Richie moved his notebook, blocking Eddie’s view from seeing what he was working on. Eddie was momentarily annoyed then remembered he wasn’t supposed to care. But his eyes did linger on Richie’s long, slender fingers for a second more than normal. He fought the heat rising in his cheeks as he thought about Bev’s ‘I told you so’ if she saw him now. With some effort he turned his attention back to the professor. 

“Today we’ll be working on a some exercises with your partners. You will have all of class to work on them and are expected to email them in by the end of the day. You’re free to go wherever you want to complete them.” The crim professor explained as she passed out the papers. “I’ll be here if you have questions.” 

“We can split the questions, work on it separately, if you want.” Richie said, looking over the questions, a curl falling over his glasses. Eddie silently cursed Bev for pointing out that Richie was exactly his type. He hadn’t noticed, being too annoyed with Richie and everything about him. Now that he was less annoyed he kept noticing things he liked, like his crazy curls or his laughing eyes.

Yup, he was definitely going to strangle Bev. 

He turned to Richie, realizing that he still needed to respond.  “No, let’s work on them together.” If he spent more time with Richie he’d probably remember why he was so annoyed by him and they could go back to mostly ignoring each other. 

Richie’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?” 

“Don’t make me regret it.” He murmured, putting his things away. “Let’s go outside.” 

They found a small table outside and set up. “Alright, question one. Difference between murder in the first and second degree.” Eddie read, trying to get right into the worksheet. 

Richie, naturally, had to make a joke. “I’d love to give your mom the second degree.” He said, winking. 

Eddie looked at him, suppressing a smile. “That’s a stupid joke. It barely makes sense.” 

“I’m a stupid guy.” Richie said, flipping through his textbook. 

Something about his tone made Eddie pause, he looked up to look at Richie, feeling the need to defend him from himself. “You’re not stupid.” 

Richie shrugged, “I thought you already knew everything about me.” He found the page he wanted. “Here, first degree is premeditated. Second isn’t.” He wrote down the answer and leaned back. “Boom.” 

“Yea, wow, you hit that one out of the park.” Eddie said, unable to bite back his sarcastic response. He paused, then added, softer, “But you aren’t stupid, you got into law school.”

Richie pursed his lips and looked at Eddie. “You really think that our classmates are all genius’? A bunch got in because of daddy’s money not because they’re the next Clarence Darrow.” His tone had some bitterness that Eddie hadn’t heard from Richie. 

Eddie nodded. “Fine, you’re right. But I don’t think you’re here on Daddy’s money. At least, not only that.” He cringed, even when he was trying to be nice he came off like a jerk.  

Richie didn’t seem to mind, at least. “Wow, a compliment!” Richie pretended to fan himself. He leaned in, putting a hand on Eddie’s arm and looking concerned. “Did that hurt Eds? To say?”

Eddie pulled his arms back, “And I already regret it. That was fast.” 

Richie stayed close to Eddie, occasionally touching him as they kept working on the questions. Eddie didn’t hate it like he thought he would. Richie was annoying, and kept making innuendos whenever he could. But underneath his annoying exterior Eddie had to admit that he was smart. Smarter than Eddie gave him credit for. 

They were nearly done when Richie moved his chair even closer, throwing an arm around Eddie. “Eds, my man, what are we going to do about all this sexual tension between us?”

Eddie looked up at him, trying to tell if Richie was joking. Deciding that he had to be Eddie replied, “It’s just regular tension. From me hating you. Nothing sexual about it.” 

Richie laughed loudly. “Oh, my ego would be hurt if my dick didn’t love that angry little exterior.” He winked at Eddie.

Eddie was getting better at ignoring Richie’s flirting. He shrugged off Richie’s arm, “Whatever. Let’s just get back to the questions.” He read the next one outloud, ignoring the fact that Richie was still much too close. 

 

“One evening while sitting in a bar, after having had a few drinks, Carrie thought of a way to get revenge on a friend. She stumbled from the bar to Valerie's house. The house appeared to be empty, so she went to the back door, found it unlocked and went inside where she grabbed some jewelry and cash, intending to return it. Then, in an attempt to coverup her crime, she poured gasoline around the outside of the house, lit a fire, and ran. Unbeknownst to Carrie, Valerie was sleeping inside the house and died in the fire. What can Carrie be convicted of?” 

 

“Wow, Carrie is a kinda a bitch,” Richie said. “She’s got some issues she needs to work through, I think.” 

“Well, it’s obviously murder and arson.” Eddie said, ignoring his comment. “And larceny.”

“Burglary, my good man,” Richie interjected in a British accent. “Not larceny.”  

Eddie sighed, shaking his head. “Larceny. She didn’t break in.” He pointed at the prompt. “See? Unlocked.” He didn’t want to fight with Richie but he was wrong. And Eddie was tired. They were nearly done and he just wanted to finish. 

Richie leaned in to where Eddie was pointing and nodded. “Yea, I see it. But, counterpoint.” He pointed at another sentence. “She was going to give it back. Therefore, burglary.” 

Richie kept insisting that it was burglary and Eddie argued larceny until he was done. He had been fully reminded why he didn’t like Richie. He was ignoring all of Eddie’s carefully crafted arguments and just singing at him. 

Eddie gritted his teeth, trying one final time to explain why he was right but Richie was just watching him, smirking. 

“Nope, you’re still wrong.” Richie said, popping his P. “You’re wrong Spaghetti. Cute, but wrong.” 

“Don’t call me cute you asshole.” Eddie said, pointing at Richie, who seemed completely unbothered by his anger, which only made him angerier. Richie was still the same childish person that he had met the first day and Eddie was done with it. 

Richie leaned in and, grinning, pinched Eddie’s cheek. “How about adorable?” 

“That’s it. I’m going.” He started shoving his things in his bag, trying to duck his face to hide his blush from Richie’s flirting. Which just irritated him even more. He didn’t want to liked Richie’s flirtatious nature. It made everything more complicated. 

“Eds, come on, don’t go.” Richie said, his expression changing once he realized that Eddie was serious.

Eddie shook his head. “Nope. I’m done. I’ll see you around.” Eddie needed to leave before he did something stupid, like prove Richie right by making out with him. Or slapping him. Eddie really felt like it could go either way with Richie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I kinda forget about this fic? Yes, yes I did. I'm honestly not sure if I'm going to continue with it. I really like one of the upcoming chaps but..idk. We'll see. 
> 
> I didn't write the prompt. Or the answer. I googled it. Because writing crim prompts? no.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What fun would that be? Everyone needs a neurotic Eddie. They should sell you at every corner store.” He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind Eddie’s ear.

When Eddie opened his email to see the results from the crim exercise he groaned quietly to himself. He and Richie had both been right- it was burglary and larceny. Luckily, Richie had submitted both their answers so they ended up getting full points. He was pissed he was wrong  _ and  _ that he had made a big deal of it. Law school really was getting to him. Or maybe it was Richie. It was hard to tell. 

After class he caught up with Richie, who was flirting with a guy from the class. He patiently waited while Richie got his phone number, tapping his foot the whole time. Finally Richie turned to him, a bright grin on his face. “What’s up Eds? Did you want a date too?”

Eddie scrunched his nose. “No, not even a little.” He paused, not wanting to say the next part. But he knew he had to so he continued. “We were both right, for crim.” 

Richie laughed, “Is that your way of apologizing? Because you really suck at it.” Eddie was relieved that he didn’t seem mad at all, he seemed to just find it funny. 

Eddie scrunched up his nose, which made Richie laugh again. “I suppose it is.” He said slowly. 

Richie grinned at him, leaning in to pinch his cheek. “You’re pretty cute when you’re humble.” 

Eddie jerked back, frustrated that he could feel a flush rising on his face. “Don’t touch me.” He barked. 

“Sorry there Spaghetti.” Richie moved back, his hands up. “Can I walk you to class?” 

“We’re going to the same place.” Eddie said as Richie fell in line.

“Doesn’t make it any less romantic.” Richie said, putting his hands under his chin and fluttering his eyes.

Eddie rolled his eyes but laughed. “Do you have an off switch?” 

Richie shook his head, curls flying. “Eddie baby, this is me in the off position. If I turned it on you couldn’t resist.”

“I think I could resist.” Eddie replied dryly. 

Without warning, Richie turned, trapping Eddie between his arms and the wall. He leaned in, licking his lips. “Are you sure? Because I’ve got a feeling you’ve pictured kissing me, my hands on you.” Richie’s eyes raked Eddie’s body and Eddie resisted the urge to cross his arms, feeling naked under the gaze. “It’s okay Spaghetti. I’ve thought about it too.” He nuzzled Eddie’s neck and he fought the heat that pooled in his stomach. He could smell Richie, coffee, soap and something particular to Richie. It annoyed him how much he liked it. Richie’s next sentence was spoken low and into his ear, “And I’m telling you, the reality would be much better than whatever you’ve imagined.” 

He pulled back, looking at Eddie with hooded eyes. Richie’s plan had worked, Eddie had to resist the urge to crash their lips together. He reminded himself that Richie was just trying to get a rise out of him. He took a deep breath before speaking. “You really think you’re hot stuff Tozier. But I’ve got to tell you,” Eddie smirked, “you need a breath mint.” He ducked out from under Richie’s arm, continuing his walk to class.

“Deny it all you want, it’ll just be alllllllll the better when it finally happens.” Richie called after him. Eddie flipped him off, relieved that Richie didn’t follow him. 

Eddie spent the week ignoring flirty looks and innuendos from Richie. He tried not to rise to the comments- or to read into them. He had also been trying not to stare at Richie, his hands especially. He found himself thinking about Richie’s hand on him when he got bored in class. Then he had to shake his head and force himself to focus. It was a long week. 

When Eddie showed up to study group that week, late because his mom had called and insisted that he tell her everything he had eaten that week. She refused to let him hang up until he agreed to start taking an array of daily vitamins.

When he flung open the door he immediately saw that there was a new addition. Richie was there- though he seemed to be regaling everyone with stories and not actually studying. Stan had told them that he had sent an open invitation to Richie to join them but everyone assumed he would never come. 

As he sat down Richie was telling Stan, “I’ll habeas your corpus Bird Man.” He gave Stan an obnoxious wink. 

Stan rolled his eyes. “I don’t think Bill would like that.”

“Oh, he’s invited too. Don’t worry.” 

Mike snorted as Stan gave Richie a long suffering look. “Anyway,” Stan said, turning to the group. “Should we start on torts?” 

The group studied quietly, occasionally asking each other questions, until Ben had to leave for work. Stan asked Mike to quiz him on flashcards and Eddie was considering leaving until he noticed Richie watching him. “What?” He asked, closing his notebook.

“Quiz me on those little babies.” Richie said, tapping Eddie’s flashcards.

“Why?” Eddie asked, skeptical. Admittedly, Richie had been the quietest Eddie had ever seen him in the past few hours, besides his leg that had jackhammered the whole time. He was almost impressed by the self restraint. 

“So you can show off.” Richie said with a grin, his prominent front teeth showing. 

“No.” Eddie replied. He didn’t want to waste his time quizzing Richie when he didn’t care. He continued putting his things away while Richie watched him. 

“Fine, because I want your help. You’re better at torts.”

Eddie scanned his face for the joke but Richie looked earnest. “Really?” 

He nodded, “Really.”

Eddie looked at Stan and Mike. Mike was blatantly staring at the exchange, clearly intrigued. Stan wasn’t looking at them but Eddie saw a small smile on his lips. “Okay.” He said, pulling his cards out again. 

“Thanks Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Not my fucking name,” Eddie retorted as he held up the first card. “And you wouldn’t need me if you made your own flashcards.” 

Richie sucked on his front teeth. “What fun would that be? Everyone needs a neurotic Eddie. They should sell you at every corner store.” He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind Eddie’s ear. 

Eddie huffed, thrown off. “Uh okay, thanks. Okay hot stuff, what’s an attractive nuisance?” He asked, tapping the card to get Richie to focus on it instead of him. 

Richie smirked. “You. Obviously.” He said with a wink.

Eddie felt himself blush. Richie was good at flirting. Annoyingly so. Eddie couldn’t give in. He couldn’t let Richie know that it worked. 

“I’m the law that states landowners are liable for children’s injuries when they trespass on land that has an object attractive to kids? Wow, I’m flattered.” He replied flatly. 

Richie let out a loud laugh and he heard Stan snort. “Oh, Eds gets off a good one.  Ok, hit me again.” Eddie flipped to the card and Richie laughed. “Last clear chance? That’s what that guy at the bar had with you until he turned into a creep, right?” 

A chuckle escaped Eddie’s lip and Richie lit up. “Yea, maybe.” 

This pattern continued, every card Eddie flipped Richie responded with a joke. Eddie wanted to be irritated but he wasn’t. Richie actually knew most of the flashcards when Eddie pushed him. He teased Eddie about all the colors of his flashcards but Eddie responded like he liked rainbow things and Richie shut up, grinning at him. Eventually they moved onto property, a subject Eddie liked less. 

Stan and Mike left as they reviewed notes. He didn’t notice, too busy soaking up Richie’s property knowledge. Stan had been right. Richie’s knowledge of property was on a different level.

“But what about easements?” Eddie asked, still trying to understand how everything connected.

Richie, who had been pacing the room as he explained, stopped behind Eddie. “You need to relax. You know all this.” 

Eddie turned and shook his head. “No I don’t. This shit is confusing and I hate it.” 

“You really do. Just stop overthinking it.” Richie tapped Eddie’s forehead. “It’s stressing you out. ” He started massaging Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie instantly went rigid and Richie chuckled. “God Eds, you need to get touched more. You’re so tense.”

“Why the fuck are you touching me?” Eddie asked, craning his neck to glare at Richie.

Richie smiled at him. “Because you’re so nice to me.” He started kneading a knot in Eddie’s back and Eddie groaned, feeling his shoulders ease. “See? Not all touch is evil.”

“I never said that.” Eddie replied, leaning forward to give Richie better access. He knew this was a bad idea but Richie’s hands on him felt amazing.  

“No? You sure act like it.”

“I just don't like strange people touching me. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Eddie shot back without his normal spite. Richie’s hands were hitting all of his aches and he felt himself melting. 

“Am I a strange people?” Richie asked, his hands rubbing Eddie’s neck. 

“You definitely are.” Eddie said, moving his head to give Richie better access.

Richie hummed. “I think you like it though. I think you like the type of stranger that I am.” 

He scoffed. “You think everyone wants you.” Richie’s hands moved to his shoulder blades, thumbs pressing into his skin.

“Oh, not everyone my dear Eddie Spaghetti.” He paused, working on a knot. “Just short angry 1L law students that stare at my hands during class.”

Eddie’s jaw worked as he tried to defend himself. “I don’t stare at you.” He finally said. Richie gave him an ‘oh really?’ look so Eddie added, “All your twitching is distracting.” 

Richie leaned in, his face next to Eddie’s. “Oh Eds, I don’t mind. I like it. I think about my hands on you anyway. It’s nice to know you like them.”

Now Eddie jumped up, needing some distance. “I’ve got to go.” He said, grabbing his things. 

“You can’t fight it forever.” Richie said, watching Eddie.

Oh, just watch me. Eddie thought as he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi was this chap an excuse to work in all the law school puns/flirting? Yes, yes it was and I do not feel bad.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the super encouraging comments to keep writing this! It helps to know that people like it! Obviously I am continuing with it so thank you again!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie turned to Eddie, “You are the crankiest little shit and you have the sweetest pet in the world. How did that happen?”
> 
> Eddie shrugged, “We balance each other out. And he bites people sometimes.”

Eddie was miserable. He was sick. Sick enough that he had to miss class. He had a terrible cold and had been watching law and order reruns all morning, a box of tissues and OJ appearing as his companions. He texted Ben, asking for his notes. He hated missing class. Ben took good notes but Eddie wanted his, his color coding and precise wording. 

At some point he fell asleep and was woken up by a persistent knocking. “I’m coming.” He called, walking over to the door. He opened it, expecting Ben. Eddie’s brow furrowed when instead it was an excited looking Richie.

“Ooh, you look terrible.” Richie told him, grimacing and sliding into his apartment. 

“Yea, no shit.” Eddie looked at him. “What are you doing here?” 

Richie ignored his question. “Your voice is pretty sexy though, all low and gravely.” He said, peering around at his apartment. 

Eddie sighed inwardly, not letting himself rise to Richie’s comment. “I’m sick. It’s just phlegm.” 

Richie grinned and winked at him. “That didn’t ruin the moment nearly as much as it should.” His eyes stopped on the small cage in the corner of the apartment. “What’s that?” He asked as he walked over and bent down.

“That’s Thomas.” A small, floppy eared bunny poked his head out of a box and Richie squealed loudly, making the bunny head disappear again. “He’s skittish.” Eddie explained. 

Richie turned to Eddie, “You are the crankiest little shit and you have the sweetest pet in the world. How did that happen?”

Eddie shrugged, “We balance each other out. And he bites people sometimes.”

Richie had turned back and was cooing to get Thomas to come out. “I believe that to be true about both of you.” Eddie laughed, which turned into a coughing fit. “Don’t scare poor little Thomas!” Richie scolded. Thomas had hopped out and turned his head when Eddie coughed. “Can I pick him up?” Richie asked excitedly, watching the bunny hop around. 

“Do you know how?” Eddie asked, standing up and walking over.

“Um, no. Not at all.” Richie stood, watching as Eddie opened the cage and scooped up Thomas. 

“Cradle the legs, hold him tight.” Eddie demonstrated. “Pet the head.” Richie nodded and Eddie placed the bunny in his arms. He didn’t know why Richie was there but he had to smile watching him hold Thomas. Richie looked so happy, and Thomas was happily nestled in his arms. It was pretty adorable. 

Richie was carefully petting his head, looking down at the bunny. “Why a rabbit?” 

“I’m allergic to cats and dogs but still wanted something fluffy. My best friend got him for me as a present when I got into law school. I came home and he had pooped all over the house and she was dying laughing at his jumps.” Eddie said, looking at Thomas and thinking of Bev. Remembering that day made Eddie miss her. She had been so proud of herself for thinking of the perfect pet. Eddie didn’t have the heart to point out that he had already chewed through several cords. Instead he had sat down beside her and watched as Thomas poked around his room.

Richie must have noticed his expression. “She sounds like a great friend. The only thing Stan ever gave me was a cold.” 

He nodded, walking back the couch. Standing too long was making him tired. “She’s pretty great.” 

“Aren’t they social?” Richie asked, running a finger over Thomas’ ears. “Don’t they have like, a million babies?” 

Eddie nodded. “They are. I want to get another one but I haven’t had time.” He shrugged. “School and all.” He watched Richie for a little longer. “Why are you here anyway?” He finally asked. 

Richie put Thomas back and picked up some papers he bought. “I brought you notes.” He also put a thermos down “And soup.”  

“You don’t take notes.” Eddie said as he picked up the papers and examining them. They were good, thorough and color coded, just like his. He was impressed. 

Richie shrugged. “I did for you.” He sat on the other side of the couch, watching him look over the notes.

“Well, thank you, I guess.” Eddie picked up the thermos, hearing it rattle. “Did you just put a can of soup in this thermos?”

“Maybe.” Eddie laughed and Richie shrugged. “I figured then it wouldn’t get cold.”

Eddie nodded, seeing a certain amount of Richie logic in that statement. 

Richie flopped down on the other side of the couch. “SVU?” He indicated to the paused show. “Nice. Stabler is a sexy man beast.” 

Eddie looked at him incredulously, “Are you staying?”

“Why? Got a hot date later?” 

“No. I’m sick. Germs everywhere.” He waved around the apartment. “You don’t want to get sick.” Eddie gestured to his pile of tissues that he was storing in a plastic bag. 

“I’m fine.” Richie leaned back. “I take a Flintstone gummy every day. Immune system of a horse. Don’t worry about me.” 

Eddie looked at Richie, confused why he would want to stay. They were barely friends. And Eddie knew he wasn’t fun to be around right now. “You have nothing else to do?”

“Besides hanging out with a grumpy, ill elf? Nope.” He looked around Eddie’s apartment. “You keep this place nearly sterile clean anyway.” 

“Just because I dust doesn’t mean it’s safe. The germs will still get you.” 

Richie shrugged, “Still not worried.”

Eddie was about to keep protesting when Richie hit play, “Sshh, I like this episode.” He said, turning up the volume. 

“Whatever.” Eddie said to himself. They watched several episodes, commenting on all the inaccuracies in the show and on how Stabler’s ass looked in his jeans. He enjoyed it. Richie loved making innuendos whenever he could, especially when someone said, “Anything you say can and will be held against you.” He kept shouting out names like ‘Charlize Theron!’ or ‘ Aidan Turner’ .

Eddie must have fallen asleep at some point. He woke up stretched out on the couch and Richie was gone. He saw a note over his flashcards. 

‘Eds, you looked so cute sleeping I thought I’d let you rest. I threw away your nasty tissues and actually made the soup- the thermos should keep it warm. Feel better.’ 

Eddie sat up, seeing that Richie had indeed cleaned up. His notes were straightened and Richie had even washed his dishes. The soup was still warm, Richie had laid out some crackers next to it. 

Eddie couldn’t remember someone taking care of him like this. His mother had always smothered him and past boyfriends had usually just left him alone when he was sick, not wanting to catch it. Richie had cared enough to take notes- notes!- and sit with him. It left Eddie with a warm, confused feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is a little short but I think it's super cutteeee
> 
> I have a bunny and I’ve wanted to work Eddie having a bunny into a fic for a while and this one finally made sense! I kinda feel like Eddie and bunnies have a lot in common- super cute & smol but full of attitude
> 
> Also I kinda love Richie being like ‘you’re cute and sexy and I like you’ and Eddie is just like ‘wtf let me sleep you oversized beanie baby’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come hang out with us. You can watch Stan and Bill make out and critique them with me.”
> 
> Eddie’s eyes widened. “You don’t!”
> 
> Stan nodded, “Oh, he does.”

The next week Eddie was feeling better and was back with his study group. Thanks to them, he had been able to catch up on what he had missed. 

Actually, loathe as he was to admit it, it was mostly thanks to Richie. Not that he would ever tell Richie that. He had offered to help Eddie study and had given him his notes from other classes. So Eddie had been alone with Richie a lot lately.  He liked being alone with Richie, and his stupid puns and curly hair. 

And his constant flirting. Richie always seemed to be looking for a way to touch Eddie- tapping on his arm for a new flashcard, leaning in when he asked a question. There were a few times when he thought Richie was going to kiss him but he always seemed to pull back in the last second. Which was good, Eddie told himself. He didn’t want Richie to kiss him. 

Richie kept telling him that they were going to make out before finals ended and Eddie just rolled his eyes everytime. Richie flirted with everyone, Eddie reminded himself, even Stan- though Stan had perfected a glare that (usually) made Richie cease and desist. 

The denial was strong enough that he had gone on a date last week with another 1L, Shawn. They had gone out to dinner then a movie. Eddie had a okay time, not great but not bad. The two didn’t have much to talk about besides law school so eventually the conversation drifted to Richie, who was either very popular or very hate, depending on who you asked. 

“Dude seems like a total jerk.” Shawn had said over their pizza. “Like, I know he’s smart but that ego?” He shook his head. “It’s too much.”

“He’s not that bad.” Eddie said defensively. “He just comes off a little strong.”

Shawn laughed. “A little? Did you hear about him singing les mis in crim? Something about how Jean Valjean never would have stood for this? And then he broke into ‘Do you hear the people sing?”

Eddie had been there for that. It was a conversation about what rights convicted criminals should have and Richie had made a persuasive argument about how poorly they were treated once they left prison. And people seemed to agree with him. At least until he started singing. Then he had lost a lot support. 

“I’m in that class with him, it was pretty funny. Actually, we’re partners.”

Shawn leaned in, eager for some gossip. “Partners with Richie, huh? Sounds like quite a trip.”

By then, Eddie was annoyed. He didn’t want to be the person who had to defend Richie but he couldn’t let it slide. Richie was exhausting but he wasn’t bad, people just assumed things about him. 

“You don’t even know him.” He told Shawn, irritation in his voice. Shawn finally seemed to realize that Eddie wasn’t enjoying the topic and had changed it to how terrible their torts midterm would be, which had lasted them through the rest of the meal. Shawn had texted Eddie asking about a second date and he had ignored it. 

“Earth to Eds?” Richie was waving a hand in front of Eddie’s face, dragging him back to the present. 

“What?” He said as he pushed Richie’s hand out of his face, which only made Richie grin. “I’m here. What did I miss?”

“Just my glorious face.” Richie said, striking a pose.

“Oh, so not much. Good.” Eddie said, smirking as Richie laughed. Eddie noticed that Stan was watching them, a bemused expression on his face. He looked away, examining his notes. 

“I’ve got to go.” Mike declared, standing and grabbing his bag. “Shift at the bookstore.” He waved goodbyes at everyone as he left. Next week Eddie would be starting there as well. Mike had helped him get a job, which he was grateful for. It sounded like a relaxed place, and he could do homework. It was a weight lifted off his shoulders, knowing he’d have some income. And he’d get to work with Mike, another plus. 

“Me too.” Ben had started pushing papers into his bag. “I’ve got another date!” He explained, smiling. “Wish me luck!” Everyone did. 

“Well Bird Man, are you leaving too?” Richie asked as the door closed behind Ben. 

“Why are we roommates again?” Stan replied, also putting his books away. 

Richie threw an arm over him, “Because you secretly love me.” He winked at Stan, who grimaced. Eddie laughed, watching them. They were adorable together, it was like watching an old cat and a puppy interact. Richie was constantly in motion, animated and excited. Stan just watched him through narrowed eyes, trying to avoid a collision. 

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?” Stan asked Eddie from under Richie’s arm. He seemed resigned to the fact that if he threw it off Richie would just put it back. Eddie had a feeling it was a fight they had had many times before. 

Eddie shrugged. “Probably more studying. And researching for my journal article.” 

“No!” Richie yelled, loud enough that Stan winced. “Come hang out with us. You can watch Stan and Bill make out and critique them with me.”

Eddie’s eyes widened. “You don’t!”

Stan nodded, “Oh, he does.” Eddie couldn’t help it, he started giggling, imagining Richie holding up score cards for them. Richie flashed him a pleased grin. 

“Stop making out in public places!” Richie said with a shrug. 

Stan turned to him, annoyed. “We were in my bedroom!” 

Richie shrugged. “The door wasn’t even locked. Public.”

Stan looked at Eddie. “Please come over, save me from an evening of this. Bill will be there too.” 

Eddie weakly protested but broke down at the offer of pizza and movies. He did need to eat, and spending the evening with them was a lot more appealing than spending it with his flashcards. Richie pumped his arm excitedly when he agreed. 

He followed them back to their apartment, which Eddie could immediately tell Stan had control over. It was clean and tidy, with law school books and other implements strewn over the kitchen table. He could see hints of Richie, video game art, Star Wars figurines, but it was contained. 

Bill arrived shortly after they did and Eddie watched as Stan visibly relaxed in his presence, his shoulders lost their tension and he let out some earnest laughs. Eddie was jealous, watching their easy interactions. He could see how happy and comfortable they were together. Eddie rarely minded being single, he told himself that the first semester of law school was a terrible time to start a relationship. He barely had time for Thomas, let alone a human relationship. But seeing this, he wanted it. He wanted to skip the awkward first date and go straight to what they had.  

“Movie time!” Richie declared, throwing himself sideways on the couch. “What are we watching?”

“12 Angry Men.” Stan suggested, pushing Richie’s legs off and sitting on the opposite end. 

Bill sat next to Stan, putting an arm around him. “I’m not watching that with three law students. No t-thank you.” 

“Saw 4!” Richie said, fully sitting up and nodding eagerly, looking at everyone. 

“No!” They chorused. 

“Who jumps to Saw 4?” Eddie asked, taking the spot on the couch that Richie was patting, close to him. 

“It’s the best one.” Richie said. “Duh.” 

“None of them are the best one.” Stan retorted and Richie scoffed. 

“We should let Eds pick, he’s the guest.” Richie said, gesturing to the rows of DVDs under the TV.  Stan and Bill agreed. 

Eddie scanned the titles, “What about Legally Blonde?” He had never seen it, his mom wasn’t big on letting him see movies and his various groups of friends never had movie nights.

Richie nodded approvingly. “The boy picks a masterpiece.” 

Stan turned to Bill, silently asking if he was okay with it. Bill nodded and Stan stood, putting the movie in. “I’ll order the pizza.” Richie opened his mouth and Stan shook his head. “We’re not getting pineapple on it.”

Richie turned to Eddie. “Any chance you’re on my side with this delicious topping?”

Eddie scrunched his nose. “No way. Fruit doesn’t belong on pizza.”

Richie held a hand over his heart. “Wounded! By my true love!” He grabbed Eddie’s hand, putting it to his chest. “Does my heart still beat Eds? Or has it stopped because of this betrayal?”

Eddie laughed and pretended to wait for Richie’s heart beat. “You know, no, I don’t feel anything. You must be dead.” 

Richie sighed dramastically, releasing his hand. “Everyone’s a comic.” Stan, who had watched the whole thing, shared a quick look with Bill before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Eddie settled back, still shaking his head at Richie’s stunt. He surprised how comfortable he was. He hadn’t expected to make close friends in law school, in fact he expected most people to be assholes. And he wasn’t wrong, a lot of people were but he had found some really amazing people, especially when he had written both Stan and Richie off at first. He glanced at Richie, who was sprawled in the corner on the couch, engrossed in the movie. Eddie felt a little bad for how poorly he had treated Richie, especially after how he had taken care of Eddie. He resolved to make it up to him, somehow. 

Stan returned with popcorn, sodas and the promise of pizza. He handed Eddie a small bowl, “You’ll have to share with Richie. Be careful, he’s a mess.” Stan warned as he nestled back under Bill’s arm.

“I’m not a mess!” Richie objected. It would have been more convincing if he hadn’t then tried to toss a piece of popcorn in his mouth and missed, the piece falling to the floor. Stan rolled his eyes and Richie quickly scooped it up, shoving it into his mouth. “See? I clean up any messes I make.” 

Eddie laughed then turned his attention to the movie, watching El get dumped and apply to law school. Richie nudged him, “See Eds? You can’t judge people by how they look.” 

Eddie turned to him, ready to defend his actions but Richie was had a huge shit eating grin. Eddie realized he was joking. “Yea Richie? What did you get on the LSAT?” 

“That’s really a  _ second  _ date question.” 

Eddie felt his cheeks go pink. “This isn’t a date.” 

Richie grin got even bigger. “I never said it was. But I like that you drew that conclusion. Interresstttinnggg.” 

“You insinuated and you know it.” Eddie countered. Richie opened his mouth to reply but Stan got there first. 

“Both of you, shut up.” Stan called from the other side of the couch.

Richie threw a piece of popcorn at Stan then leaned in, whispering in Eddie’s ear. “And  _ that’s  _ why I critique how they make out.” 

Eddie turned to Richie, saying quietly, “I understand now.” Turning to Richie was a bad move. He was close to Eddie, his lips parted in a big smile that made Eddie’s stomach do a flip. For the first time he wondered how Richie’s lips would feel pressed against his, how his hand would feel on Eddie’s back. He pushed the thoughts down, turning back to the movie and hoping that Richie didn’t notice the flush in his cheeks. He didn’t turn to Richie again, though he could tell he was close. His arm was on the back of the couch, not quite around Eddie but nearly. 

“Massachusetts doesn’t have common law marriage.” Stan commented as El stole her friend’s dog back. “This movie is full of legal plot holes.”

Bill groaned. The three had been commenting on everything wrong throughout the movie, driving Bill crazy. “W-where’s that stupid pizza?” He asked. “Maybe you all will s-stop complaining then.”

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Stan stood and paid for the pizza. “How much do I owe you?” Eddie asked as Stan got plates, putting the pizza in front of them.

“Nothing, we’re on a date.” Richie told him, opening the box and putting two slices on a plate.

Stan rolled his eyes. “You didn’t pay for it.” 

“Well Stan, I do declare, are you taking us all out? Whatever will dear Billiam say?” Richie said in his probably best Southern Bell accent. 

Stan just gave him a withering look before looking at Eddie. “You don’t need to worry. We study together all the time, you can pay me back later. Richie, you owe me forty dollars.”

Richie barked out a laugh.

Eddie wanted to argue but Richie shook his head. “Just let it go Spaghetti, Stan already decided.” He handed Eddie the plate of pizza and he accepted it, letting it go.  

They turned their attention back to the movie and Eddie noticed that Richie was closer to him. He had shifted while getting pizza, no longer leaning in the corner. Now he was pressed against Eddie, their legs flush. It made a small heat build in Eddie’s stomach, feeling Richie near him. He couldn’t be certain that it was on purpose but, knowing Richie, it likely was. He didn’t move though, justifying it to himself by saying there wasn’t room. 

He ignored touch as best he could, paying attention the movie as he ate his pizza. After he was done Richie took his plate, his fingers brushing Eddie’s thigh. He nearly jumped out of his skin from the light touch. 

“You g-guys aren’t going to comment on the perm part?” Bill asked as El broke the case open by proving the daughter had done it. 

“No Bill, that’s an example of solid lawyering.” Richie told him leaning forward. He held up a hand. “High five fellow baby lawyers!”

Stan gave him a reluctant high five and Richie turned to Eddie, his hand held up. Eddie hesitated and Richie started wiggling his hand. Eddie finally raised his, trying to offer a quick high five but Richie grabbed it. “If you want to hold my hand you could have asked.” Richie said, fluttering his lashes at Eddie.

Eddie squirmed and took his hand back. “I don’t, it’s greasy.” He said, removing his hand and wiping it on a napkin. Richie just laughed, leaning back again, leg still pressed to Eddie’s. 

The movie ended and Eddie stood. “Thanks for the invite. I’m going to go.” He had been around Richie all night and needed a break. He told himself it was because he was tiring and intense but part of him knew that was a lie, even if the rest of him wasn’t ready to admit it. Plus, he did need to study tonight, even if he didn’t want to leave. 

“Are you s-sure? It was nice to have Richie’s attention on someone else.” Bill said and Stan nodded in agreement. 

“I get no respect.” Richie said, shaking his head at them. “No respect at all.” 

Eddie laughed. “Yes, but I’ll see you guys soon.” He grabbed his coat, walking to the door.

As he opened it he felt Richie behind him. “Wait.” Eddie turned and Richie was there, again closer to him than was necessary. If Eddie didn’t know him better he would say that Richie was nervous, his fingers strummed against the wall as he looked at Eddie. 

“What?” Eddie leaned against the doorframe, waiting for Richie’s joke.

“Remember that favor you owe me?”

Eddie sighed, “From helping me get on law review? Yes.”

“I know what I want.” Richie told him, his hand flexing on the doorframe. 

“What’s that? Legally Blonde the Musical tickets?” 

“A date. With you.” 

Eddie’s mouth dropped, shocked. Then he got angry. He could take Richie flirting with him but this was too much.

“That’s not funny Richie. That’s just mean.” He saw as Richie’s expression changed to surprise but he was too annoyed to process it. He turned and strode off- amazingly Richie didn’t follow him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, no Eddie will never realize that Shawn did exactly what Eddie did- aka judging Richie before knowing him. 
> 
> I love legally blonde. And they're making a new one? Hell yes.
> 
> Also the rest of this fic is currently a hot mess and desperately needs some TLC so it might be a bit before I update again. idk what I'm doing over here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This push and pull that they had was as intoxicating as it was infuriating.

Eddie sighed, he was trying to make his halloween costume while talking to Bev on the phone and both were proving difficult. He was telling her about Richie asking him out and the events since. “You don’t get it, everything with Richie is a joke. He is incapable of taking anything seriously. That’s who he is. A total flirt.” 

She scoffed, clearly not believing him. “Eddie, he asked you out alone, not in front of other people, and in a pretty cute way. I don’t understand why you think it’s a joke. It sounds like he’s super into you.” 

Eddie flailed, trying to explain his reasoning beyond ‘It's Richie!’ “You just don’t know him Bev. Just trust me. It was a joke. He’s already acting like it didn’t happen.”

They hung up shortly after that, Bev still telling Eddie that he was wrong and insisting on a full recap of the party tonight. Eddie agreed to call her in the morning and hung up, scowling at his costume. It wasn’t the costumes fault, he knew that but the last few days had been full of Richie and now he was stuck going to a halloween party that he didn’t want to go to with someone he wasn’t excited to go with.

It had started the day after Richie asked Eddie out, when Richie had acted like nothing had happened. He had thrown an arm around Eddie and made a joke about how he was going to be a criminal law attorney so he could get Eddie off whenever he needed. Eddie had rolled his eyes and thrown the arm off, muttering about how he didn’t need Richie to get him off. Which, naturally, lead to Richie laughing loudly and asking if he could watch. 

So basically Richie was acting like nothing had happened.  He kept joking and touching Eddie, not mentioning the date again.  

It had continued when, a few days later, Eddie had shown up for his first shift alone at the bookstore.  

\-------------

The job hadn’t required much training so once they decided that he wasn’t an idiot they said he could start to work alone. He was nervous but Mike had promised to have his phone on him if Eddie had any questions but he also said that it was normally quiet, a few people would come in for soda or snacks but otherwise he would be on his own. 

Eddie’s coworker, Vanessa, said a quick goodbye and left Eddie was alone in the small store. Once he had restocked what was needed he had sat down with his torts homework, trying to balance the book on his knees while highlighting and outlining. 

He had gotten lost in the work until Richie strolled into the store. Eddie was still trying to deal with the fact that nothing had changed between them but, more importantly, he was trying to figure out why he cared so much that nothing had changed. He wanted to pretend that it didn’t bother him but it did. The more Eddie tried not to think about it the more he did, leading him down the unhelpful spiral of ‘why why why’. 

“Hey Eds.” Richie had said, saluting him with two fingers.

“Hey.” Eddie replied, watching him. They hadn’t been alone since Richie had asked him out, usually surrounded by their friends and classmates. Eddie was pretty sure that Richie didn’t have any classes today and didn’t have a reason to be on campus. But he couldn’t ask. He felt like their relationship was in a weird spot, with both of them acting like things were okay even though something had shifted. Eddie hated it. 

He watched as Richie wandered around the small store, picking up several items and examining them like he had never been there before. Which Eddie knew wasn’t true, he had been in here with Richie several times, trying to turn corners without brushing against his long limbs. It never worked. Richie always seemed to take up a whole room, either with his body or personality. 

“So Spaghetti, what’s will happen if I drink both of these?” Richie had asked, placing a five hour energy and a monster in front of him. 

“You’ll probably die.” He replied, smiling at him. “Please don’t do that. Your heart will explode or something.”

Richie grinned, reaching out and putting his hand over Eddie’s. Eddie almost drew back but against his better judgement he didn’t. He had liked Richie’s warm hand over his, and the smile that spread on Richie’s face. 

“Aw Eds, would you miss me if I died?” He asked, his long fingers stroking the top of Eddie’s hand. 

“I’d mourn the loss of your property knowledge.” He deadpanned.

Richie threw his head back and laughed, which made Eddie giggle. He loved how full and earnest Richie’s laugh was. It never failed to make Eddie happy.

“Okay, you’ve convinced me. No energy drink slurry today.” Richie said, removing his hand and returning them to the fridge before continuing his slow wandering. 

He was in there for another ten minutes, randomly asking Eddie about different products and why Eddie hadn’t sampled everything. Eddie was going to ask him what he was doing when Shawn, his one time date, entered the store. Eddie felt a stab of disappoint, especially since he was enjoying listening to Richie talk about when he tried to snort pop rocks. 

“Eddie! I didn’t know you worked here!” Shawn said, smiling broadly. Richie’s back was to them and Eddie saw him stiffen

“Just started.” Eddie replied with a shrug. 

“Very cool. Bookstore guy. That’s pretty cute.” Shawn said, winking at Eddie. He put a few books down on the counter, including his blue book- a reference book they hauled everywhere.  “I just need a quick snack and I’ll be out of your hair.” He turned to the candy area and Eddie heard Richie mumble something about how Eddie was his snack. Eddie glanced at Richie, who was glaring daggers at Shawn. 

Richie followed Shawn as he walked back up to counter with his snack. “Just these Eddie.” Shawn said, putting down M&Ms. “And a second date?” Eddie flushed. He had never replied to Shawn about a second date. He hadn’t known how to tell him that he had fun but also had zero interest in going out again.

Richie’s head snapped to them, looking shocked. Eddie had never mentioned his date to anyone. He hadn't seen a reason to. But now Richie’s expression made him wish he had, if only so Richie wasn’t finding out right now, in the small bookstore with him and Shawn. 

“Umm,” Eddie stammered, focusing on correctly ringing up the candy. 

Shawn cocked his head, seeing through his ploy for time. “We have fun, right? I did!”

“Jesus, that book isn’t the only thing that’s blue.” Richie muttered under his breath. He had sidled up next to Shawn and was watching both of them. 

Shawn turned to him. “What’s your problem man?” He looked at Richie and his empty hands. “You’re not even buying anything, why are you here?” 

“Just keeping my Eddie Spaghetti company.” 

Shawn scoffed. “Your what? Do you even know his name?” 

Eddie watched as Richie’s jaw tightened. He wanted to melt into the carpet. The last thing he had needed was some weird 1L stand off at his new job. But Richie, being Richie, continued talking before Eddie could think of something to say. “Yes, I do. You should leave Eddie Kaspbrak alone, he obviously doesn’t want to go on a second date with you.”

“I’ll let him answer that.” Shawn said, turning back to Eddie, who was staring down at the cash register, his cheeks burning. “Eddie, I’m not trying to put you on the spot, I’m-”

“Well you are. Look at him, he’s miserable!” Richie said, interrupting and pointing to Eddie. “Just take your candy and leave.” 

“I’m perfectly capable of answering myself.” Eddie said, finally looking up and glaring at Richie. He didn’t need, or want, Richie to help him.  And he was starting to get pissed that Richie felt the need to just jump in.

Richie put his hands up, feigning innocence. “Just trying to help get this guy off your back.” 

“Maybe I don’t want him off my back!” Eddie replied, a little louder than necessary. Shawn grinned and Richie’s expression changed to shocked. He ignored Richie and turned to Shawn, his decision abruptly made. “Take the M&Ms as an apology for not replying to you earlier. And yes, I’d love a second date.” 

“Fantastic!” Shawn said, scooping up his candy. “I’ll text you later and we can set something up.” He leaned over the counter and lightly kissed Eddie’s cheek before leaving.

Which left Eddie and Richie alone. Richie’s eyes followed Shawn out before snapping back to Eddie. “That’s your type? The dude is human oatmeal.”

“Why the fuck do you care?” Eddie said, crossing his arms. “Maybe I want oatmeal.” He didn’t actually like oatmeal but Richie didn’t need to know that. He was pissed that Richie had jumped in and wasn’t going to back down. Shawn really wasn’t bad but Richie was right, he was boring. But he was also clear about what he wanted and Eddie appreciated that, unlike other people. 

Richie laughed sarcastically. “Go ahead and pretend that you’ll be satisfied with oatmeal. We both know you won’t.” 

He started to walk out and Eddie couldn’t help himself. “I can be satisfied with oatmeal!” He shouted after Richie, immediately embarrassed when several people’s heads popped up. Richie didn’t even look back. Eddie wondered if he would ever have an interaction with Richie that didn’t make him want to bang his head against the wall. 

\---

That had been a few days ago. Now, Eddie put his costume on to meet Shawn at the annual law school Halloween party for their second date. Eddie found him waiting outside the party, waving him down.  Eddie waved back and walked over, “What are you?” Shawn asked, pointing to his costume. 

Eddie looked down. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that he had taped pictures of bears to. He was disappointed Shawn didn’t get it. “The right to bear arms.” He explained. Shawn was dressed as a pirate. 

Shawn laughed and put an arm around his waist. Eddie found himself leaning away from the contact. “Hilarious! Let’s go get you a drink.” Eddie nodded and let himself be lead into the house. He recognized a lot of the people, the school wasn’t big so even if Eddie didn’t know their names he knew faces. 

Which meant it was only a matter of time until they ran into someone Eddie knew. Stan and Bill were in the kitchen, refilling their drinks. They were wearing shirts with a double A battery and a salt shaker on them.

“Assault and battery, cute.” Eddie said, greeting them. 

Stan smiled at him. “Thank you! Bill thought no one would get it.” They got punch and Eddie introduced them to Shawn. Stan seemed unimpressed -though that was Stan’s default expression. 

The group talked for a while and Eddie tried to ignore the looks that Stan and Bill were exchanging. Shawn didn’t seem to notice, telling stories about the fraternity he was in during undergrad. 

“I’m going to hit the bathroom, be right back.” Shawn said, removing his arm from Eddie and walking away with a quick wave. 

“He seems great.” Stan said once Shawn was gone. 

“What does that mean?” Eddie asked, hearing sarcasm in Stan’s voice.

“He doesn’t seem like your t-tuh-type is all.” Bill answered, cutting off Stan’s reply. 

“Well he is.” Eddie replied sharply and Bill shrugged. “He’s nice and smart and he asked me out.” 

“Such high standards.” Stan quipped. 

Eddie glared at him and Stan shrugged. “It’s not really your business.” Eddie told them. 

Bill again cut Stan off, “You’re r-right it’s not.” They exchanged another look that Eddie couldn’t read. 

“Where’s Richie?” Eddie asked, needing to change the subject but also curious. He knew that Ben had a date and wasn’t coming. And Mike was at a different party but he had expected to see Richie by now. 

“Pro-probably making out in a closet.” Bill said. Eddie’s stomach dropped, he didn’t want to think about Richie’s lips on someone else’s. 

He pushed the thought from his mind at Stan spoke up, glaring at Bill then saying, “He said he’d be late but he is coming. Why, are you going to introduce him to Shawn?” 

“They already met.” Eddie replied, the awkward encounter still fresh in his mind. He was a surprised that Richie hadn’t told Stan about it. “I was just, wondering.” Eddie and Richie were in a weird space now, post bookstore argument. Richie pretended that everything was normal but wouldn’t talk to Eddie alone. He would make excuses whenever Eddie tried to talk to him and it was starting to annoy him. At the beginning of the semester he would have been thrilled that Richie was leaving him alone but now he found that he kinda missed Richie. And he didn’t know how to deal with that. 

Stan raised an eyebrow. “Well I’ll make sure to let him know you were wondering about him.” 

Eddie grimaced. “Please don’t. I’m sure it’ll turn into a joke about his dick.” 

“That’s our Richie.” Stan said. He paused, seeming to debate internally about his next words. “You know Eddie, Richie is a good guy. He comes on a little strong.” 

Eddie was about to ask what Stan mean when Shawn reappeared, insisting that they hit the dance floor. Eddie waved goodbye to his friends, feeling confused by Stan’s statement. 

They danced for a while- or, Eddie danced and Shawn bobbed his head- until Eddie felt eyes on him and turned, seeing Richie watching them. He was in a judge robe and had zombie makeup on. Zombie Scalia Eddie realized with a smile. Richie saw him watching and raised his glass as a hello. Eddie gave him a head nod back, mouthing ‘hi’. Richie winked and mouthed ‘hello’. Eddie realized that he was staring at Richie, and he was staring right back- at least until Shawn spun him. When he looked again Richie had disappeared. 

He didn’t see Richie again, not that he was looking for him. They ended up sitting with Shawn’s friends, talking about upcoming finals, when Eddie finally saw him again. Richie was leaning over someone, grinning at him. Eddie’s mouth went dry. He knew what a flirting Richie looked like and this was it. Richie was smiling at the other guy and he was laughing at something Richie said. Richie must had felt Eddie’s eyes on him because he turned and made eye contact, looking surprised that Eddie was watching him. Eddie looked away, embarrassed that he was caught. 

He stood and Shawn looked at him, he realized that Shawn was waiting for him to respond to a story he hadn’t been listening to. Eddie felt terrible then. He was being an awful date and it was because he was on the date with the wrong person. He needed to leave. 

“Bathroom.” He said, slipping away. Agreeing to this date was a mistake, he thought, and he promised himself that he would tell Shawn that it was the last one. Shawn wasn’t a bad guy, not really, he just wasn’t the person Eddie wanted. He grabbed another drink and went into one of the unoccupied bedrooms, sitting on the bed and trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. 

Not long after the door opened. Richie. It was always Richie. “Hey Eds, I saw you disappear into here. You looked like you wanted to be alone.” He said as he closed the door behind him.

“And you decided that I didn’t actually want to be alone?” 

“Thought you’d want to be alone together.” Richie said with a smirk that Eddie liked but also annoyed him. He wasn’t in the mood for Richie’s jokes. 

“What about the guy you were talking too? Don’t you want to be alone with him?” Eddie was being rude and he knew it. Richie could flirt with whoever he wanted, Eddie had right to be angry. 

“He wasn’t the person I wanted to be alone with.” Richie replied, watching Eddie’s reaction. 

Eddie stood, walking closer to Richie. “Who did you want to be alone with?”

They were finally alone, Eddie realized. Really alone, no one was going to interrupt them. The thought made Eddie’s heart pound, especially as Richie turned to him, eyes darker. Richie’s response was to shrug and Eddie sighed. “Why are you so good at annoying me? No one else gets under my skin like you.” 

“I’m one of a kind Eds.” Richie put an arm on a dresser, leaning forward slightly. Eddie resisted the urge to fan himself. He was sure that the room had just gotten warmer. 

“Why are you here?” He asked, trying to keep his voice even. 

“You looked unhappy with your date.” 

“I’m surprised you noticed, you were pretty engaged with someone else.” Again Eddie knew he didn’t get to care but he did. And now he couldn’t let it go. 

Richie smirked. “I was waiting for someone else to be free.”

“You shouldn’t just toy with someone like that.” Eddie said, frowning slightly. 

Richie shrugged. “Why do you care who I flirt with?” 

“I don't!” Eddie said, his old annoyance with Richie floating back. This always happened. He could never just talk to Richie, they always ended up bickering. 

Richie grinned. “You clearly do. Something about me really gets you hot and bothered.” Richie’s eyes raked Eddie and he felt himself blush. Richie wasn’t subtle as he looked Eddie over. His fingered played with one of the pictures Eddie had taped on, his hand gently wrapping around Eddie’s forearm. Eddie felt heat spread through him, it started where Richie’s hand was but spread through him. 

But even now Eddie couldn’t resist a jab. “Just your stupid mouth.” 

Richie licked his lips. “My mouth huh?” He leaned down, his lips next to Eddie’s. Less than an inch and they’d be kissing. Eddie’s heart was pounding. “What about my mouth Spaghetti Man?” 

“It’s always moving.” 

Richie just shrugged, “It’s my best feature. You seem to agree, you’re always staring at it.”

And Eddie remembered why things with Richie were impossible. Richie was always too much. Too loud. Too in your face. Even now, when they were close and something was about to happen Richie couldn’t resist teasing him, he couldn’t be serious with Eddie. 

“You’re staring at me!” It was all he could come up with as he wrenched his eyes away from Richie’s mouth. He took a step back, pulling his arm back and shattering the intensity of the moment. Richie would always try to get a rise out of Eddie and Eddie knew that it would always work, he’d always rise to Richie’s taunts, that was who both of them were. This push and pull that they had was as intoxicating as it was infuriating. 

“Fine Eds, I was watching you.” Richie admitted. “Why are you here with him?” His voice surprised Eddie, it was a mix of anger and sadness.

The question shocked Eddie. “He asked me!” He said, throwing his hands up. 

“I asked you!” Richie yelled back. 

Eddie’s mouth dropped open. He didn’t know what to say. “As a joke.” He finally replied. 

Richie’s eyes softened. “Is that really want you think?” 

“Yes!” Eddie practically screamed back, all sense of being reasonable was gone. “You don’t take anything seriously! You don’t even take notes unless it’s for someone else. You break out into song in the middle of class! Why would this be the only thing you’re serious about?” 

Richie’s eyes flashed before he responded. “I take some things seriously.” 

“Not seriously enough. Not for me.” Eddie told him. He turned and left the room, not caring if Richie was watching him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap and I have to been hell and back. It looks nothing like how it began and I still don’t *love* it but damn it’s out now. And I really like the next couple chaps. SOooOOOoo there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eds, I don’t want to be your friend.” Richie’s voice was low and husky, his eyes fixed on Eddie. “I want to kiss your neck."

Apparently that was what it took to make Richie leave him alone. After the conversation in the bedroom things changed between them. It wasn’t that they stopped talking but Richie stopped flirting, he stopped trying to get a rise out of Eddie, stopping throwing an arm around him and stopped making terrible innuendos. 

It took that, it took Richie effectively ignoring him for Eddie to finally realize something. 

He liked Richie. He had liked Richie for a while, maybe since his stupid Partners in Crim joke. He liked his stupid flirting and his idiotic face and everything about that dumb lanky giraffe. 

“Fuck.” Eddie said to himself, letting his head fall into his hands. It had been a week since they fought. Richie hadn't come to study group. He still talked to Eddie in class, but it was like he didn’t care if Eddie was there. He wasn’t angry or flirty, he was just cold. And that hurt more than anything. 

So fine, he liked Richie and fucked up. And now he didn’t know what to do. 

“Bev, I lost my shot. Things are weird now.” Eddie was talking to her, full of self pity. It surprised him how much it hurt to admit it. Richie had been so eager all semester, so willing to keep pursuing him regardless of how much Eddie protested. He hadn’t expected him to actually listen now.  

“Then figure out a way to fucking fix it.” Bev had told him without any sympathy. “You’re lucky this boy has put up with all your bullshit.” 

“Harsh.” He said, pouting. 

He had practically heard her eye roll. “You need to hear it Eddie. I love you to death but you’ve put this boy through a lot of shit. Maybe he’s finally sick of it. Prove to him that you’re worth it.” 

“What if I’m not?” He asked, the fear evident in his voice. His feelings for Richie were stronger than any he had had in a long time. But Richie also pissed him off more than anyone ever had and Eddie knew that declaring his feelings wouldn’t change that. He couldn’t change who he was, even for Richie. He didn’t know if they would work. 

“Eddie, honey, you’re worth it. Richie already knows that. But you have to show him that he’s worth it to you.” 

He thought back to the party. He had left after yelling at Richie, shooting Shawn a text that he wasn’t feeling well. He had gone home, surprised at how poorly every conversation he had with Richie seemed to go. He had talked to Shawn the next day, telling him that he wasn’t interested. Shawn hadn’t seemed very surprised and had taken it well enough that Eddie felt bad. Then Eddie had seen Richie, who had said a quick hello before turning to talk to someone else. 

It surprised Eddie how much it sucked. How much he missed having Richie around. He didn’t want to admit it, least of all to himself. It didn’t help that he couldn’t stop thinking about their almost kiss. Every time he sat down in crim law he found himself glancing at Richie’s lips, wanting them pressed against his. He wanted to touch Richie’s curls and let himself curl into Richie’s lanky arms. 

Eddie had to shake his head and remind himself no, that wasn’t his to imagine.  But it didn’t stop him from thinking about it, and thinking about Richie in general. He missed him. Richie was still confusing but Eddie wanted his brand of confusion. He was beginning to think he needed it. 

Bev was right. He knew it and, after a few more days living in the new awkwardness, he finally decided to do something about it. He needed to talk to Richie and hopefully they could talk without Eddie getting pissed at him. It was a tall order and he was anxious but determined. 

But first he had to find Richie. He offhandedly asked Stan where Richie was while they were studying, knowing that he kept tabs on Richie. Stan looked at him and gave him a long sigh. “I’ve told Richie and I’ll tell you, I’m not your go between. Talk to each other.”

Eddie held up his hands innocently. “I’m just asking.”

Stan shook his head. “No, it starts with you asking once then I get asked to pass notes or some other middle school bullshit. I’m not doing this.” Eddie wondered what was going on in their apartment to make Stan react like this. 

“Okay, okay, you’re not our messenger. I want to know so I can talk to him. I need to apologize.” 

Stan fixed him with a look that almost made Eddie feel bad for Richie, that he lived with this. “Really? Are you two actually going to talk? Or will you dance around each other for another two months?”

Eddie opened his mouth to defend himself but then shut it. As much has he hated it Stan was right. “I’m trying to fix it. I promise.” 

Stan seemed to accept this. He held up a finger. “One time- he’s in the library. Looking something up for his journal article. Don’t ask me again.” 

Eddie grinned at him. “Thanks Stan!” He picked up his bag. Butterflies filled his stomach. He didn’t know what he was going to say to Richie but he needed to say something.

“Never again!” Stan called after him. Eddie gave him a half wave of acknowledgment.

It didn’t take him long to find Richie. The library wasn’t very big and was mostly empty. Richie was in the back, bent over an old book. He was muttering to himself as he read it, his finger skimming the page. Eddie paused, suddenly feeling awkward. He didn’t know what to say or how to say what he was thinking. But he needed to say something, even if Richie didn’t forgive him, he needed to talk to him. 

He walked quietly up to Richie, watching him. His hair was longer than normal, falling in front of his face almost like a shield. His lips moved as he read and he kept shifting his weight. He looked agitated. Eddie had to get close before he could hear what Richie was saying. He was reading from the book, something about copyright law. 

“You know, there are lots of better books to read aloud.” Eddie said once he was about a foot away. 

Richie jumped, clearly startled. “Fuck, you’re like a mouse, creeping up on me.” He gave Eddie one of his easy grins and Eddie’s heart swelled. He let himself admit how much he had missed Richie, looking at him in his stupid hawaiian shirt and torn jeans. “Am I in your way?” Richie asked, starting to move from the books.

“No. I’m here for you.” Eddie flushed. He hadn't meant to say it like that but it was true. 

Richie’s grin grew. “Eddie Spaghetti, here to see lil’ ol’ me?” He put the book back on the shelf and placed his hands on his hips. “What can I do for you?” Eddie loved that Richie was never angry, he was always willing to talk to Eddie, even though they had fought. He was willing to let Eddie lead the way. 

“Um,” Eddie started. He was terrible at this. At admitting he had been wrong. At expressing his feelings. Especially when all he could focus on was Richie’s eyes, bright behind those coke bottle glasses, and his hands, long, tapered fingers. He felt himself getting warm, something Richie must have noticed because his expression changed from joy to deep interest.

Richie took a step forward, effectively closing the distance between them. “What did you want to say Eds?” 

What did he want to say? Eddie licked his lips, trying to think of what to say. “I was wondering when you were coming back to study group.” 

Eddie’s back was against the library stacks and Richie put a hand out, partially caging him in. Eddie thought back to the beginning of the semester when he would have hate this. Now, he wished that Richie was closer. He could feel himself arching closer to Richie and knew that Richie noticed. 

Richie’s expression was delighted as he asked, “Why?” 

“It’s boring without you.” He said, working hard to keep his voice even. He could feel the heat coming off Richie’s body and he fought to not stare. 

“Is that the only reason?” His voice was soft and Eddie shook his head. No, of course it wasn’t the only reason. 

“Do you miss me Eds?” Richie leaned in more, Eddie could feel his warm breath on his cheek. “Tell me you miss me.”

Eddie forced himself to look Richie in the eye and saw naked burning desire. He was sure that his expression was similar. “I miss you.” His voice was needy, he would have been embarrassed by it if Richie’s reaction hadn’t been to practically moan. “A lot. At the beginning of the semester I would have given anything to make you go away. But then you did and I missed you. I missed your stupid voice telling all those bad jokes and I missed your over the top flirting.” Eddie reached out, nearly taking Richie’s hand but stopping himself. 

“I missed you.” He finished, not knowing what else to say and hoping that it was enough. 

Richie didn’t speak for a minute, an eternity in Richie’s world, and Eddie was worried that he had fucked things up more. “You don’t have to forgive me.” Eddie added. “I’d understand if you’re sick of me.”

Richie finally spoke. “Fuck, Eds, I’m not sick of you.” He shook his head ruefully. “I’ll never be sick of you.” 

“So, friends?” Eddie asked, feeling hopeful as he looked into Richis’ eyes. 

Richie chuckled. “God no.” Eddie’s eyes widened but Richie continued before he could speak, running his fingertips lightly along the column of Eddie’s neck. Eddie nearly closed his eyes at the sensation but Richie’s next words made them snap open again. 

“Eds, I don’t want to be your friend.” Richie’s voice was low and husky, his eyes fixed on Eddie. “I want to kiss your neck. I’ve fucking dreamt of it. Of running my hands over your chest. About feeling you under me. About fucking you. And you fucking me. About how your face looks when you come. About how you taste.” Richie was staring at him with such unbridled desire that Eddie nearly moaned. “I thought you knew. I thought it was obvious.” 

Eddie didn’t know what to say to that but Richie clearly expected something. “I wasn’t sure.” He finally said, feeling stupid. 

“Well I’d like to remove any doubt, if that’s okay with you.” Richie said, leaning in. 

Eddie was about to respond when the librarian appeared them at the end of the aisle, her eyes narrowed and a finger pointing at them. “This is a library. Not some by the hour cheap motel. Do research or get out!” When neither of them moved she spoke again. “Go!”

Eddie picked up his bag and darted around her, too embarrassed to wait for Richie. He was bright red, mostly from being caught. He turned back, expecting Richie to be behind him. He wasn’t and Eddie glanced at the time, realizing that his next class had started five minutes ago. He shot Richie a text, needing him to know he didn’t disappear. 

After class he looked at his phone and saw a text from Richie. “Don’t worry, that conversation isn’t over.” With a winky face. Eddie flushed just reading it. He couldn’t wait to continue the conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatttt finally. 
> 
> There's a new part for this that's the Eddie's sick chap from Richie's POV, if y'all are interested. 
> 
> I think there's only 2 or 3 chaps left for this. So, savor the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fucking alone.” Richie said, eyes fixed on Eddie. “You are impossible to get alone. And you’re out here, wearing oversized sweaters and looking like a damn truffle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii sorry this took a while but it's very long and covers a lot of ground so I feel like that makes up for the delay.

Unfortunately, the conversation was on hold.  Things had accelerated for the 1Ls. The semester was ending, which meant papers were due and finals were looming. Eddie was a ball of anxiety, even without thinking about Richie and whatever they were now. 

Richie had started coming to study group again but the world seemed to be conspiring against them. Eddie needed to leave when Richie arrived or Ben would keep Richie back, asking about class. Once, Richie was waiting for him but Eddie’s mom called and he had to wave him off, knowing it would be an hour until he was free. They kept just missing each other, never quite able to be alone, to talk. And Eddie didn’t want to have the conversation over text. He had accepted that they would have to wait for a few weeks, even though the thought made him want to groan in frustration. 

There was one time when they got to be alone. About a week after the library incident, Richie had grabbed Eddie’s hand and pulled him into a small study room. Eddie hadn’t had the presence of mine to protest and as soon as they were alone Richie’s hands were running up and down his sides, pressing into his skin.  

“Fucking alone.” Richie said, eyes fixed on Eddie. “You are impossible to get alone. And you’re out here, wearing oversized sweaters and looking like a damn truffle.” He pushed his fingers under Eddie’s salmon colored sweater and Eddie shuddered as the cold fingers touched his skin.

“A truffle?” Eddie asked, looking up at Richie through his eyelashes. He wouldn’t normally do this, be like this in a basically public place but the last few weeks had been killing him. Richie’s hand would graze his thigh during class and Eddie felt like he was on fire. He would catch Richie staring at him, his eyes dark. Or be caught staring at Richie. If Eddie thought he wanted Richie before it was nothing compared to now. He could almost feel Richie undressing him during class. And no part of Eddie him to stop. 

Richie nodded, leaning against Eddie, his leg between Eddie’s. “A truffle. I’m going to kiss you now. Finally.”

“About time.” Eddie said, smirking. Richie’s lips brushed his and the smirk dropped. Richie’s lips were soft against his, persistent but not too much. Eddie arched into Richie, his hands looping on Richie’s neck, pulling him close. Richie’s tongue prodded his lips and Eddie parted them. He had expected Richie’s kiss to be intense and passionate but it was tender and exploratory. Even his hands lightly grazed Eddie’s skin, dancing on it. 

Eddie gasped as Richie ground into him. Even through their clothes Eddie could feel Richie’s body, both trying to get closer to the other. He internally debated how far he would go in a semi private room. As Richie’s large hand covered his stomach, fingertips barely pushing into his jeans, he knew it was probably further than he wanted to admit. Richie’s tongue danced across his and all Eddie could think was ‘finally finally finally’. He couldn’t believe he had gone this long without touching Richie. 

Of course, that was when Richie’s phone rang. The noise caused the two to jump apart, flush and embarrassed. “God Eds, you’re going to kill me.” Richie said, smiling down at him, his hand cupping Eddie’s face.

“Are you going to answer that?” Eddie asked, letting himself lean into the touch. Richie’s finger lightly stroked his cheek and Eddie was again surprised by how tender it was, how loving.  

Richie tipped up Eddie’s face and kissed him again, lips barely brushing. Eddie wanted to do this forever. He had a taste of Richie and he was already undone. 

“Do you want me to?” Richie asked, face inches away from Eddie. 

No. “You should.” Eddie said, hating himself. The logical part of him knew that he didn’t want to have sex for the first time in the this room. And that if he didn’t leave that was a real possibility. “And I should go.”

Richie kissed him again then nodded. “We’re still going to have this conversation.”

“With words?” Eddie asked, smiling and kissing Richie’s palm. 

Richie chuckled. “Not if I can help it.”

Then Eddie had left, assuming things would calm down soon. But they didn’t. If he had known then that that would be the only time he’d get alone with Richie for weeks he would have made better use of it, he thought bitterly. 

It was nearly two weeks after that that Richie called out to Eddie after class, telling him to wait up.  “Thanks Spaghetti Man.” Richie said as he took a few long strides to catch up with him, throwing an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. Richie had been doing it nearly every chance he got, touching Eddie in some way that spoke of being more than friends but less than a couple. 

Eddie accepted the arm, letting himself lean into it. “What did you want?”

“I’ve got some briefs that need to be looked at,” Richie said, winking at him. “Closely examined even.”

“Do you actually need help or are you just trying out pick up lines on me?” He asked, thinking about everything he needed to do. The thought was pushed from his mind as Richie drew circles into his shoulder. He was annoyed at how quickly all other thoughts flew from his mind whenever Richie was near. But he also didn’t want it to ever stop. 

“Can’t it be both?” Richie said, leading him to a table and pulling out his laptop. Richie did actually need help with a brief they were writing and the two spent a few hours huddled together, making jokes and getting some actual work done. It seemed like Richie was actually trying in class now, which Eddie appreciated- though there were many things he’d rather be doing than studying. 

“Eds, you need to take a break.” Richie remarked as it approached 8pm. Everyone else had left, it was just them in the study room. 

Eddie shrugged. “I don’t want to take a break. I want to figure out fee tails.” They had moved on from Richie’s briefs to property, something Eddie needed help with. Richie was the only one that explained it in a way he understand and he was loath to abandon it. 

Richie gently leaned over him, shutting Eddie’s book. “Come on, I’m taking you out for dinner.” 

Eddie looked up at him, “Richie Tozier are you asking me out?”

He nodded. “Figured you waited long enough.”  

Eddie stood, chest to chest with Richie. He played with one of Richie’s curls and asked in his most seductive voice, “Are you sure we need dinner?” 

Richie’s eyes went dark and he leaned in, their noses touching. “Eddie, what do you think I am? I require dinner before putting out.” Eddie’s stomach chose then to gurgle loudly. Richie smirked. “And I think you’ll be cranky if we don’t.” 

Eddie looked up at him and sighed. “Fine. But I swear to god Richie if you don’t come back to my apartment with me after this I will kill you.” 

Richie laughed. “Fucking feisty. I love it.” He grabbed Eddie’s hand, leading them out of the building. “Eds you’ll have to kick me out of your room after this, believe me.” 

Richie picked a nearly empty burger place and they sat on opposite sides in a booth. He cracked jokes the whole time and Eddie was doubled over with laughter. He quietly admitted to himself that he was falling for Richie more with every joke. He loved how Richie’s eyes lit up as he told them, the joy he had in cracking terrible puns. He was so vibrant it was impossible for Eddie to look away. Not that he wanted to. 

Richie seemed equally drawn to him. His smile widened every time Eddie giggled, and he kept reaching across the table to touch Eddie’s hand or his arm. Eddie hadn’t expected Richie to be sure a good date. 

“Okay, just one more.” Richie said. “Why was the client trapped in a penny?”

“Why?” Eddie asked, his eyes dancing.

“Because he was in a cent!” Richie whooped, slapping his knee. Eddie laughed, not enjoying the joke nearly as much as he enjoyed Richie telling it. 

“What kind of law do you want to practice?” Eddie asked, realizing he didn’t know. He knew Mike wanted to do environmental law, Stan wanted to work for a lobbying firm and Ben had plans to work with engineering firms. 

Richie shrugged, suddenly serious. “Figured I’d throw my face on a bus and see what came from that. I have the perfect face for a bus, don’t you think?” 

Eddie debated if that was a real answer or not but the food came before he could decide. Both dove in, Eddie letting out a small groan as he shoved fries in his mouth. “Fuck, I love food.” He said, happily taking a bite of his burger.

Richie smiled, watching him. “You know Eds, most people eat three times a day, it helps with the studying and being a human.”

Eddie gave him the middle finger, slurping his milkshake. “I do eat three times a day. It’s just that two of the meals are protein bars and fruit.” 

Richie shook his head, his hand reaching out to remove some ketchup near his mouth. “You needs someone to take care you of.” His voice was soft and Eddie paused his eating, watching him. 

Normally, Eddie hated when people said that. His mom had been overbearing, smothering him because she insisted he needed someone to take care of him. He resented it and since then he had hated when people implied he needed help. But with Richie, it felt different. Not overbearing but actually caring. It made his heart jump into his throat. 

“Not sure your brand of care is what I need- burgers and milkshakes?” Eddie joked, unable to deal with the change in tone. It was their first date, he didn’t want to think about Richie taking care of him. Not yet. 

Richie smiled. “Aw Eds, a little junk food never hurt anyone. Next time I’ll cook for you, I make a mean veggie burger.”

_ Next time. _ Eddie liked the sound of that. They talked as they ate, until Eddie was full and was reminded of what was next. He looked over and saw that Richie must have had the same thought, he was staring at Eddie, his eyes practically burning. Richie’s foot was next to Eddie’s, pressing against him. The light touch was almost too much. 

“I think we need the check.” Eddie suggested, wrapping his lips around his straw in what he hoped was a suggestive way. It seemed to work, Richie’s eyes stayed on him as Eddie hollowed his cheeks. He nearly fell out of the booth trying to wave down the waitress for their check. When she didn’t appear Richie threw down some money and stood, grabbing Eddie’s hand 

“What’s the hurry?” Eddie asked as they walked to Richie’s car.

“I don’t want you to change your mind.” Richie replied. He pushed Eddie against his car, covering him with his body. “You’re not going to change it, right?” Eddie saw a flash of nervousness in the joking question, like he was really concerned that Eddie still would. 

“Only if you’re terrible in bed.”

Richie laughed, his hand cupping Eddie’s cheek. “I’ve been told I’m at least passable.” 

Eddie chuckled, “Wow, way to convince me.” 

Richie ran his nose along Eddie’s jawline. “I can think of other ways to convince you.” He whispered, his voice in Eddie’s ear. He placed a careful kiss under his ear then sucked gently. 

“Richie,” Eddie gasped as he keened into him. 

“Yes?” Richie pulled back, grinning at Eddie, clearly pleased with the reaction. 

“Can we go? Please?” Eddie didn’t love the idea of sporting a hard on in the parking lot. He wanted to have more privacy before this went any further. And he really wanted it to go further. 

“Your place?” Richie asked, leaving a careful kiss on the column of Eddie’s neck. Eddie nodded and Richie finally moved away, unlocking his car as Eddie moved to the passenger side. 

The ride back was taxing. Richie kept tapping on the steering wheel and looking over at Eddie. Eddie kept yelling at him to keep his eyes on the road, while unable to stop looking at Richie’s hands and thinking about them on him.

They finally pulled up to Eddie’s apartment, Richie pulling into a parking space a bit too quickly and both of them jumping out of the car. They looked at each other and Richie just grinned, “This is happening?” He asked again, seeming in disbelief. 

“Not if you keep asking.” Eddie told him. 

Richie threw his hands up and walked over to Eddie, kissing him lightly but with no less passion. “I’ll stop asking then.” Richie said, pulling back just enough to look into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie was overcome with what he saw in Richie’s eyes- nervousness, excitement and hopefulness. He looked away, knowing his expression mirrored Richie’s. 

He grabbed Richie’s hand, tugging him to his apartment. When they finally crossed the threshold Eddie got anxious. They had been playing at this for so long that he wasn’t sure he was ready for something to actually happen. 

Richie seemed to have the same qualms. The door shut and they both looked at each other. “I still want this.” Eddie told him. He wanted it more. Having Richie’s lips and hands on him once wasn’t enough. He wanted this, he wanted Richie and whatever he was offering. It was crazy, to fall so quickly for someone, but Eddie couldn’t help it. He knew that Richie could be the last person he felt this way for and instead of scaring him it excited him. 

Richie grinned and some of the anxiety melted away.“Fuck, me too.” He grabbed Eddie’s face, kissing him deeply. He pushed Eddie against the wall and ground into him, their hips pressing together. Richie’s leg was between his again, applying just enough pressure to Eddie's growing erection.  Eddie let out an embarrassingly loud moan into Richie’s mouth and he pulled back, grinning. “I’ve dreamt about this Eds. But I didn’t even think about the sounds.” 

Eddie flushed, hitting Richie’s shoulder. “Shut up.” 

“Never.” Richie replied, kissing down the column of Eddie’s neck. “I’m spending the rest of the night telling you how fucking amazing and gorgeous you are, and about all the things I’ve dreamed about doing to you.” Richie’s hands snaked around Eddie’s hips, giving them a quick squeeze as he spoke. They moved to Eddie’s coat, slowly unbuttoning it. 

“Instead of telling me just do them.” Eddie huffed after the third button. 

“Impatient. I like it.” Richie kissed Eddie again, hard and desperate. “But Eds, you made me  wait nearly the whole semester, I think you can wait ten more minutes.” Eddie scowled but didn’t disagree. Richie finished unbottoning the coat and slid it off Eddie’s shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Eddie quickly unzipped Richie’s coat, his hands running down Richie’s bare arms as his coat fell too. They were still full clothed and Eddie was more turned on than he had ever been with Shawn just from the look Richie was giving him. He ran his fingers over Richie’s arms, feeling the strength and tension in them. 

Richie watched him, eyes dark. “Eds,” He whispered.

“Richie.” Eddie teased, running his fingers over his hands. 

“You’re fucking amazing.” He said as he picked up Eddie by his hips, Eddie’s legs wrapping around him. Their clothed erections ground together and Eddie tried to get closer. The new contact felt even better but he still wanted more. This wasn’t enough. Luckily Richie seemed to agree, he started moving down the hall still carrying Eddie.

“Where to?” He asked, breaking the kiss to press a long one against Eddie’s jaw.

“Last door on the right.” 

Richie went into Eddie’s bedroom, depositing him on the bed and looking down at him. “Fucking gorgeous.” Richie said, his eyes scraping across him approvingly. His hand trailed over Eddie’s shoulder and down his chest, still staring at him. The light touch still made him arch and Richie seemed pleased. 

“Shut up and get down here.” 

Richie pulled off his shirt, “Oh Eds, I’m gonna make you cum laude.” He said, pulling Eddie's shirt off and pressing his lips to his clavicle. Eddie closed his eyes as Richie laid feather light kisses across the bone. He was straddling Eddie, his legs on either side of his hips, not quite letting their erections touch. 

“Even now you’re cracking bad puns?” Eddie groaned, his hands moving to Richie’s hair. 

“I never shut up. And you won’t either. I plan to make you moan so loudly astronauts will hear it.” Richie winked at him before mouthing at Eddie’s neck. He started to suck at a tender spot and Eddie whined, wanting more but also loving just this. He could feel the bruise forming and loved that Richie was marking hi,. 

Richie pulled back, blowing on his work. The breath made him shiver. He tried to pull off Richie’s shirt but he sat up, taking one of Eddie’s hands and put a finger in his mouth, sucking on the digit while watching Eddie’s expression. Eddie watched him, soaking in Richie’s darkened eyes and flushed cheeks. “Fuck Richie.” He breathed, watching as his cheeks hollowed. Richie’s tongue swept across the pad of his finger and Eddie arched into him, trying for more contact. 

Richie released Eddie’s finger with a wet pop and winked at him. “Not tonight stud, I’ve got other plans.” He kissed Eddie again before moving to pull Eddie’s pants and underwear off. Eddie gasped as the cold air hit his throbbing erection. 

Richie looked down at him again and Eddie felt exposed- until Richie smiled, running his hands from Eddie’s chest to his thighs. “Really Eds, no more clothes. You can’t fucking cover this up.” He said, squeezing Eddie’s thighs. “I’ve been waiting too long to see this.” 

“That will go over well in torts.” Eddie retorted. 

Richie bent down and kissed his hip bone. “I” Kiss. “Don’t” Kiss. “Care.” Kiss. “About those fuckers.” Richie moved down and licked a long striped against the underside of Eddie’s dick. Eddie never realized how long Richie’s tongue was but now, as it pressed against him, Eddie had a chance to appreciate it. 

His hands were in Richie’s hair and he accidentally pulled it as Richie’s mouth moved to the head of his erection, wrapping his lips around it. Richie groaned and Eddie looked down, “Of course you like that.” Richie’s response was to swirl his tongue, tasting Eddie like he was a lollipop. 

Unable to stop himself, Eddie’s hips bucked causing Richie to gag slightly. Eddie looked down, “Fuck, sorry.” 

Richie took his mouth off Eddie and smirked. “No better way to die than choking on your dick Spaghetti.” 

Eddie was going to retort but Richie’s mouth was on him again, moving down at a glacial pace until his nose was pressed to Eddie’s stomach. Richie’s hands cupped and played with Eddie’s balls, one finger pressing his perineum. Eddie was a moaning mess, trying to focus on not coming embarrassingly soon. But Richie’s mouth was warm and his tongue swirled over Eddie and he wasn’t sure how long he could last. He felt his cock hit the back of Richie’s throat and groaned. Richie began to bob his head, alternating between moving fast and slow. 

“Richie, I’m close.” He warned. Richie’s response was to hollow his mouth and move quicker. Richie had been right, Eddie was panting and groaning loudly, thrusting into Richie’s mouth. He looked down and decided that the sight of Richie’s mouth twisting and moving on him was the best thing he had seen. Richie’s eyes were open, watching Eddie’s reactions and he hummed his approval when Eddie looked at him. 

Eddie came then, seeing stars as his body went taut. Richie didn’t move as Eddie spilled into his mouth, swearing loudly.

“Fuck Richie.” Eddie said, looking down at Richie, who looked very pleased with himself. Eddie couldn’t argue with Richie’s smirk. He had earned it. 

Richie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before moving up and kissing Eddie, draping himself back over Eddie. Normally, Eddie hated post blow job kisses but with Richie felt right. He liked how he tasted on Richie’s mouth.  

“Let me help you.” Eddie said, feeling Richie’s erection against his leg. He looked at him through his eyelashes, delighted with how excited Richie looked. 

“Yea Eds, I need your help. All the help. A helping hand. Or mouth. I’ll take either.” Richie babbled, grinning at him. 

Eddie kissed Richie again, partially to get him to shut up but also because he wanted to. He wanted to kiss Richie whenever he wanted. He liked it. 

He rolled Richie over so he was on top of him and started to kiss Richie’s chest. “Ah Eddie, you look really fucking gorgeous on top of me.” 

“And you’re talking again.” Eddie said, smirking. He quickly undid Richie’s pants and pushed his hand in, grabbing Richie and making him gasp. “Does that make you shut up?” He asked, watching Richie’s eyes close and his mouth dropped. 

“No, it usually makes me talk more.” 

Eddie’s hand started moving and he watched as Richie fell apart, his breath coming in short gasps. Eddie almost wished the blow job hadn’t happened, he wanted to ride Richie, wanted to feel him inside of him. Richie was huge and Eddie wanted his dick in him.

Richie seemed to know what Eddie was thinking. He smiled proudly. “Next time Eds.” He said. Eddie leaned down and kissed him again, his hand moving on Richie while they kissed. He kept up his pace, feeling Richie’s erection grow until he tensed, crying out as he covered Eddie’s hand. 

“God fuck, I feel like a horny teenager.” Richie said as he relaxed, smiling at Eddie. “Coming from a handjob.” 

Eddie laughed and kissed him again. “You are a horny teenager.” He said, pulling his hand back. “I’ll be back.” He left, washing his hand and returning with a washcloth for Richie. When he came back Richie had stripped of his clothes and was lying on Eddie’s bed. Richie’s long body stretched out, his arm behind his head as he smirked at Eddie and Eddie instantly wanted another round. 

“That was good.” Richie said, half asking. 

Eddie nodded, running the washcloth over Richie’s legs and penis. His eyes closed, letting Eddie clean him. “It was good.” Eddie confirmed. He saw Richie open his eyes, the question unasked. Could he stay? Was this a one time thing?

“I’ve never seen My Cousin Vinny.” Eddie commented. “Maybe we could watch it tomorrow morning over breakfast?” 

Richie grinned and pulled Eddie down into a deep kiss. “Nothing would make me happier.” He said, twining his long arms around Eddie. “Told you we’d get together before the semester ended Eds.”

For once, Eddie wasn’t going to argue. He fell asleep with Richie’s arm around him. 

When he woke up the next morning Richie wasn’t there. He panicked, wondering how he had so badly misread the situation, until he heard someone singing loudly and off key in his kitchen. He put on some clothes and wandered out. Richie was making eggs and Eddie smelled coffee. 

“How domestic of you.” Eddie said, watching him. Richie was wearing his jeans but no shirt and Eddie decided that he could get used to the view.

Richie turned to him, grinning. “I’m very domestic. I told you I can cook.” He pointed to the omelet in the pan. “Very skilled guy you nabbed.”

Eddie crossed the room, hugging Richie from behind and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Lucky me. It’s been a long time since someone made me breakfast.”

“Hey, I’m happy to make you breakfast. When we grow up you can be the high powered lawyer and I’ll be a kept man.”

Eddie frowned slightly before replying. “We’ll both be high powered lawyers. Total power couple.” He nuzzled Richie. “We can have a mansion and like, a dozen rabbits that have run of the place. It’ll be great.” 

Richie shrugged, turning back to the eggs. “I’m not sure.”

Eddie pulled back, taking in the change in Richie’s posture- hunched shoulders and a stooped head. “What do you mean?”

Richie didn’t turn, continuing to focus on the eggs. “I might drop out of law school.” He said.

Eddie took a step back, confused. “What? Why?” Richie was- annoyingly- one of the smartest students in their class. 

“I don’t know if it’s for me.”

Eddie gaped. “Richie, you’re one of the smartest people I know. You’re top in nearly every class. Why would you drop out?”

Shrug. 

“Did something happen?”

Another shrug.

“Richie! Talk to me!” Eddie demanded. He hated the silent treatment, even briefly. It was how his mom had punished him, not talking to him until Eddie had nearly begged for her to say something. 

Richie turned around, looking unhappy. “I don’t think it’s the place for me.” He finally said. 

Eddie threw his hands up. “That doesn’t make any sense! There has to be another reason.”

Richie walked to him, putting his hands on Eddie’s hips. “Can’t we talk about this later? I just want to watch a movie with my boo.” He said, dropping to kiss Eddie’s cheek. “Or I can tell you all about my hornbook.” He winked. 

Eddie stepped back, out of his grasp. “Are you making a joke? Now? This is serious, I want to know where this came from.” He watched as hurt crossed Richie’s face, he drew into himself. Eddie nearly apoligzed but Richie’s next words made him pause. 

“That’s the problem isn’t it Eds? I’m never serious enough.” He said coldly. 

“I didn’t say that!” Eddie protested but Richie had closed himself off. Eddie could tell from the slight shoulder curve and how it wouldn’t look him in the eye. “Richie, no, that wasn’t what I meant!” He could feel that things were falling apart but didn’t know how to stop it. He wanted to take it back, to eat the omelet and watch a movie next to Richie. He didn’t want this. 

Richie walked past him and Eddie followed as he started putting on the rest of his clothes. “Richie don’t go.” Eddie said, standing in the doorway. “I want to talk.” 

Richie shook his head. “I don’t.” He looked up at Eddie and Eddie reeled from the pain in his eyes. He had hit a nerve and didn't know how to fix it. 

Richie breezed past Eddie, putting his shoes on. “Richie, come on.” Eddie tried once more. “Don’t leave.”

But he did. He opened the door, slipped through it and left, leaving Eddie alone and with burnt eggs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how this fic is going to end. I have the next chap written but after that your guess is as good as mine. Soooooo yup.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s it, I didn’t want you to think that everything is a joke to me.” He looked at Eddie, eyes still nervous but also strong. “Because some things aren’t. You aren’t.”

Eddie spent the next few days trying to study for finals. But he was distracted. Every time someone with unkempt brown hair or bright green eyes crossed his path he would think of Richie. He had tried to find him but it seemed like he had disappeared from campus, and from their study group. 

Eddie had tried to text and call several times, with no response. It was pissing him off, to say the least. Eddie wasn’t sure what else to do. He thought about showing up at Richie’s apartment but felt certain that he would just be ignored in closer proximity. He hated it. 

He hated how much it hurt. It reminded him that he had ignored Richie for much of the semester and that payback was a bitch. He wanted nothing more than to make him talk, to force it out of him but he felt like that wouldn’t go well. Richie had let Eddie be in control for most of their relationship, now maybe Eddie needed to let Richie set the pace. He settled for sending the occasional text message that always went unanswered. 

He had tried to talk to Stan about it but he had launched into the ‘I’m not getting in the middle’ lecture, which Eddie had interrupted. 

“Stan,  _ please _ . I don’t even know why we fought. He just stormed out after we had a good date. At least, I thought it was a good date.” Eddie wasn’t above pleading and Stan was the only one who could help. 

Stan looked at him an Eddie could tell that he was having an internal debate. “I told you, there’s more to Richie than meets the eye.” Stan started and Eddie nodded eagerly, taking any advice that was being offered. “He comes off self confident and cocky but he’s not. He’s not good at opening up to people. He hides behind all his bullshit.” Eddie nodded again. “I think, with you, he could be open. He could be honest. But you have to let him come to you Eddie. He’s like a dumb horse, you can lead him to water but you can’t make him drink.”

“How long?” Eddie asked, hearing his desperation and not caring. 

Stan shrugged. “Who knows. Hopefully soon, I’m sick of listening to him whine about you over bad love songs.” Stan put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “He likes you Eddie. And he’s worth it. Just, give him time.” 

Eddie nodded, “Thanks Stan, that helps.” He paused. “Will you tell Richie I miss him? Please?”

Stan gave him a small nod. “I can do that.” 

Turned out, Richie needed about a week. Eddie was spending the evening in one of the small study rooms, finally writing his journal article. He was finally able to focus on the article, exams were over and he had no more excuses (besides that Richie was constantly on his mind).  

He had been there a few hours when a knock on the door startled him. He looked up, seeing Richie was waving at him through the small pane of glass, holding up a bag from his favorite bakery. Eddie’s heart leapt into his throat and he stared at Richie for a beat, not quite believing that he was there. 

“Brownie?” Richie mouthed, pointing to the bag. 

Eddie stood and opened the door, letting the lanky man pour into his small room. “I brought it as a peace offering.” Richie said, handing Eddie the bag. 

He opened it, the smell of cocoa hitting him. “The double chocolate with caramel. My favorite.” Eddie said, looking up at Richie. He was surprised that Richie remembered. Eddie had mentioned it once, months ago. But then, he should be used to the fact that Richie paid more attention that he let on. 

“Figured it was the only guarantee that you’d let me in.” Richie said, leaning against the wall and watching Eddie, carefully keeping distance between them. 

“I would have let you in. I wasn’t avoiding you.” Eddie said, looking at Richie. He looked rough, Eddie saw bags under his eyes and his hair needed to be washed. All the 1Ls looked haggard after exams but it seemed to have hit Richie harder. 

“You didn’t answer my texts.” Eddie added, unable to stop himself. He cringed, it wasn’t how he wanted to start the conversation but he was hurt. 

“I wanted to talk in person.” 

Eddie pursed his lips. “I’ve been trying to talk to you for over a week.” It came out harsh and he immediately felt bad. He was shit at not fighting with Richie. Everything he said was coming out combative. 

Richie shifted, uncomfortable. “I know.” His voice was soft, apologetic. “I’m not good at this.” 

“This?”

Richie moved a hand between them. “This part of things. The actual relationship. The talking.” Richie looked at him with sad eyes and Eddie saw what Stan meant, about how Richie hid himself behind his jokes. He was clearly uncomfortable and Eddie tried to think of something to say.

“You’re here.” Eddie finally said and Richie’s eyes flickered to him. “That means something.” He stopped himself from saying more, wanting Richie to steer the conversation. 

He was quiet for a beat then said, “I take things seriously.” He looked at Eddie. “I just don’t act like it.” Eddie opened his mouth, maybe to apologize for his unthoughtful words, but Richie held up a hand. “No, I know, I act like I don’t. But I don’t want people to think I do. Because then it’s easier if I fail.” Richie looked away, avoiding Eddie’s eyes. Eddie could see how difficult this was for him. 

There was a long pause before he continued. “I’m dyslexic Eds. So no, I don’t take notes. I don’t write flashcards. They’re too hard for me. It never pays off. I record the lectures and listen to them. I memorize everything. I stay up until 2am, listening to our textbooks and committing them to memory.” He said, looking at the corner of the room. 

“That’s why you never see me with a pen and paper. I don’t get anything out of it. Besides getting frustrated when I write a d and not a b. And I hate myself for it.” 

Eddie thought about all the times he had made fun of Richie, all the jokes at his expense, and felt terrible. “Why didn’t you say something?” He asked, keeping his voice soft. 

Richie shrugged. “I don’t want people to think I’m dumb.”

“You aren’t dumb.” Eddie said immediately. He closed the space between them, putting a hand on Richie’s cheek. He thought back to doing flashcards with Richie. “You’re actually annoyingly smart.” 

Richie let out a small chuckle and leaned into Eddie’s hand. “Well, thanks.” He shrugged. “That’s it, I didn’t want you to think that everything is a joke to me.” He looked at Eddie, eyes still nervous but also strong. “Because some things aren’t. You aren’t.” 

Eddie’s cheeks flushed under Richie’s gaze. He remembered Richie taking precise notes for him, thinking how hard it must have been. He was a fool not to see how serious Richie had been from the start. 

“I’m sorry.” Eddie finally said. “I’ve been an asshole.” 

Richie chuckled. “Yes. Absolutely. But that’s what I like about you.” Eddie reached up and placed a careful kiss on Richie’s lips, dropping back down with a small smile. 

He waited a beat before asking his next question. “Are you going to drop out?” He needed to know.

Richie shrugged, eyes falling again. “Do we have to talk about that now? Can’t I just take you out on another date?”

Eddie wanted to press the issue but didn’t. Richie had just confessed something enormous and Eddie didn’t need to make him feel worse. 

“No, no we don’t need to talk about it now.” He said, letting Richie pull him close. It was the first real time they’d held each other and Eddie was surprised how safe he felt. He liked being in Richie’s arms, his head on Richie’s chest. He hoped that Richie felt safe too. 

They stayed there until Eddie spoke again, pulling back to look at Richie. “Now about that date, our papers are due tomorrow morning. After that I’m yours.” Eddie had decided not to go home for the holidays, despite his mother’s loud insistence. 

“Mine?” Richie asked. “Be still my little heart.” 

Eddie smiled. “Yours. But I need to finish this article. And you need to finish yours.”

Richie shrugged. “I finished mine last week. But I could always help you with yours? I know loads about inner workings of the internet.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“It’s not about pornhub Richie. You would be no help and we both know it.” Eddie untangled himself with a sigh. Richie was much more appealing than writing citations but he needed to finish this. “You plan a date, I’ll focus on this.”

Richie nodded. “Deal. I’ll pick you up at 6 sharp.” 

Eddie looked up at him once more. “Thank you, for telling me.”

Richie shrugged. “Thanks for opening the door for me.” 

\-----------

The next day, Eddie emailed his paper in full five minutes before the deadline, feeling very proud of himself. He called Bev while he got ready for his date, putting her on speakerphone. He had been neglecting her for weeks, too focused on school.

“Oh, so you are alive?” She asked as she picked up.

“Alive and mostly well. I wouldn’t recommend surviving on fruit snacks and carrot sticks. Sorry for being MIA for so long.”

“I’ll have to forgive you, mostly because I want to hear about all the latest Richie gossip. Tell me everything I’ve missed.” 

Eddie launched into an explanation of everything that happened yesterday. 

“What do I do?” He asked once he finished. He’d been thinking about what Richie had said, about dropping out and being dyslexic. He had researched more about it yesterday, and had found some things that he thought may help him.  

“How would you feel if he dropped out?” She asked.

“Disappointed.” 

She hummed. “For him or you?”

“What do you mean?” He threw down the green shirt he was holding. That color looked terrible on him when he was pale. He looked at his shirts, chewing on his bottom lip and trying to pick one. 

“Would you be disappointed because you think Richie shouldn’t drop out for him? Because he can do this and should stick with it? Or because you want him in your classes and to be dating another law student?”

“For him!” He replied, slightly insulted. 

“I’m just asking Eddie, this might be the best thing for him. And you need to figure out if it changes how you feel about him. I know that you like dating smart guys, and you should, you’re smart too. But if you need him to have that slip of paper well, maybe he’d not right for you.” 

Eddie started to protest but she stopped him. “Tell me I’m wrong. Your last several boyfriends have been annoying overachievers.” 

Eddie thought about what she was saying. Bev knew him. He always wanted to be with the hardest working, brightest person. Eddie didn’t date slackers. She wasn’t wrong about that.  

But then he thought about Richie, who was different from his normal partners in a lot of ways. And he liked that. He liked that Richie made him smile and laugh, and that he didn’t put up with Eddie’s shit. Richie was smart, law degree or no. 

“It doesn’t change anything.” He said honestly. “I like him, no matter what he’s doing. I want to be with him, even if he’s working at a coffee shop. But I do think this is the wrong decision for him, I think he’s giving up because it’s easiest, not because he wants to.” He finally picked out a purple shirt and put it on, fluffing his hair. 

“Then tell him that. But support whatever he tells you.” 

“You’re right.” He started looking at shoes. “Enough about me, I want the Bev update. How’s the girlfriend?” 

They talked until his doorbell rang and Eddie had to go. He wished Bev a fond farewell. He would miss seeing her for the holidays, they usually spent New years together, drunk with 90’s movies. 

He buzzed Richie in, hoping they could get through this date without a fight. It didn’t seem to be in their forte but maybe they could change that.

He opened the door to a surprisingly well dressed Richie. He was wearing a clean button down shirt and slacks. 

“I didn’t think you owned anything that didn’t double as an innuendo.” Eddie said. 

“Special boy calls for a special outfit.” Richie said. “You look cute.”

“I look underdressed, should I change?” 

“No, because then I’ll follow you into your bedroom and we’ll never get this date started.” Richie said with a smirk. He held his hand out. “Shall we?” 

Eddie took it, smiling up at Richie. He didn’t know what they were doing, or what they were. But he liked Richie, especially when they weren’t fighting. So he followed the lanky man out to his car. 

It turned out that Richie had gotten them tickets to a play, followed by a fancy dinner. Eddie was impressed. And a little suspicious. It was an awfully nice second date.

“Richie, why are you doing all this?” Eddie asked over their calamari. 

“All of what?” Richie asked, dipping his so it was mostly sauce and very little seafood. 

Eddie waved his hand around. “This. The fancy meal, the show. I mean, I love it but it’s expensive. You didn’t have to do this.”

Richie wavered, looking at Eddie then down at his plate. “I -” He paused and Eddie saw that he was actually thinking about his next words. Eddie hadn’t been expecting this to be hard for him. He had assumed another joke was coming but when Richie spoke he was serious. “I was worried you’d break up with me. If I dropped out of school. And I wanted to prove that I can still take you to fancy stuff, even if I’m not a lawyer.”

Eddie crumbled. He had no idea that Richie was this worried, that he cared so much about what Eddie thought. 

He reached out for Richie’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Richie, look at me.” He asked softly. Richie’s eyes flitted up to his. “I don’t care. I like you. You being in law school or not, it doesn’t change things. It doesn’t change us.” 

“Really?” Richie looked at him, skeptical.

Eddie stood and walked to Richie, tipping his chin up. “You think so little of me.” He joked and Richie gave him a small shrug.  “Richie it took me a while but I figured my shit out. We’ll still fight but I want to try this. You.” He kissed Richie lightly, watching some of the tension drain from his shoulders. Then Eddie added, “But I don’t think you should drop out. Because you’re good at this, at law school. And the world needs more lawyers like you, more people who care. But I promise to support you either way.” 

Richie pulled Eddie down, kissing him hard in the middle of the fancy restaurant. “You’re great.” Richie told him.

“I am.” Eddie agreed. 

Eddie and Richie talked more that night, finally talking about their feelings. Eddie admitting that he had been fighting Richie all semester and Richie saying that it started as flirting and quickly became more. 

“I didn’t expect to fall for you Eds, you were so mean to me at first.” Richie was saying as they walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. “But I guess I like that.” He pursed his lips. “Might be a new kink of mine.”

Eddie chuckled and bumped into Richie with his shoulder. “We can talk more about that later.” He crawled into Richie’s car and they started back to Eddie’s apartment. 

“Are we boyfriends?” Richie asked as he pulled into a parking spot. 

Eddie smiled. “Are you asking me?”

“I’ve been asking you all semester. I’m waiting for your answer.”

Eddie grabbed Richie’s hair and kissed him deeply. He pulled back just enough to see Richie, still holding him close. He could get lost in Richie, his eyes, his smile. It was dangerous. “Yes.” 

Richie grinned. “Finally, you tease.”

Eddie laughed. “I’m not a tease, I actually didn’t like you.” He glanced at his apartment. “Want to come up?”

Richie shook his head. “I mean, yes, more than anything. But I need to think. And I can’t do that with you looking like that.” Richie took Eddie’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled slightly. 

Eddie accidentally pulled his hair as he chased Richie’s lips. He kissed Richie firmly, silently trying to convince him to come upstairs with him. The memory of last time played in his head and he wanted the same night with a different morning. One where Richie stayed. 

“Eds.” Richie whispered against his lips. “I’ll text you tomorrow. I promise.”

Eddie pulled back, scowling. “Fine.” He pointed at Richie. “Tomorrow.” 

Richie kissed his finger. “Tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright alright. One more chap. Which will not be this long. It’s not gonna happen. But a shorter one means that, hopefully, I’ll have it out within a week. That’s the goal at least. Gotta finish something.


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie and Richie talked on the phone the next day but weren’t able to see each other for another week. Richie was going home for Christmas and came back on the 26th. 

Eddie spent Christmas with Stan, Bill and Mike, at their insistence. They watched Christmas movies and made cookies (meaning they cut up the dough and cooked some of it). It was the best Christmas Eddie had had in a long time. 

Eddie was starting the reading for Spring semester when he heard his doorbell. “Hello?” He asked into the speaker. 

“It’s Richie, buzz me in.” 

Eddie compiled, grabbing the gift he had gotten Richie. The door opened a few minutes later, with some difficulty and Richie entered, holding a large cage with a towel over it. 

“What is that?” Eddie asked.

“Your present.” Richie said, putting it on the table. “Figured that I shouldn’t wrap it since it’s alive.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “A breathing present? I don't think we’re there yet.” 

“Oh, we are. Don’t worry.” They had been in constant conversation while Richie was gone. Eddie felt like he spent more time talking to Richie when he was gone than when they were in the same city.  In some ways it felt like they were rushing things, like the build up over the semester had made the final relationship more intense. Eddie already couldn’t imagine not talking to him every day and they’d only been together a few weeks. 

Richie shed his coat then walked over to Eddie, pushing his hands under Eddie’s shirt. He thought it was cute until he felt Richie’s hands. “That’s fucking cold!” He yelped, jumping away. 

“Yea, come warm me up.” Richie said, making grabby hands for Eddie to come back.

“Not under the shirt.” He warned, finger held up. 

Richie nodded and Eddie went back to him, falling easily into Richie’s arms. His hands wrapped around Eddie’s hips, he could still feel the chill of them through his shirt. Richie muttered, “‘My lips are cold too.”

“That I will help with.” Eddie said, standing on his tiptoes and kissing Richie. His arms wound under Richie’s arms, bringing him closer.  Richie’s lips were cold, a stark contrast to Eddie’s, who had been sipping on hot cocoa a minute ago. 

“Can you always taste like chocolate when I kiss you?” Richie asked. “I’d take that as a Christmas present.”

“I’ll consider it.” Eddie said, beaming up at him. He put his head on Richie’s chest, enjoying just being for a minute. But he was too impatient to stay there. “I want to open my gift.” He said, untangling from Richie.

“Oh good.” Richie said, standing behind Eddie as he pulled the towel off. “Now I can return it, if you want.”

But Eddie’s eyes were already wide, his hand had flown to his mouth. The cage held a small, black bunny with tiny, upright ears. “Richie!” He squealed, watching the small bunny hop around, it’s nose moving rapidly. 

Richie was behind him, chin resting on Eddie’s shoulder. “I got him from the shelter so I can return him. I read up on bonding bunnies, and I’ll help. If I can. But I thought Thomas deserved a friend.”  Eddie hadn’t spoken. “Do you like it?” He asked anxiously. 

Eddie turned to him, still in awe. “My gift is terrible.” He told Richie, who laughed. 

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” 

“Not like I love-”

“Onyx. It’s a boy. But you can change it.”

“Onyx is great.” Eddie turned back, opening the cage and scooping up the bunny.  He immediately nestled into Eddie’s arms, sniffing him. 

“Aw good, he likes you. This guy lived with other bunnies so hopefully it’s easy to bond them.” 

“Richie, this is too sweet.” Eddie said, nuzzling him. “I can’t take a pet from you.” Again, the thought of too much, too soon rang in his head but he ignored it, looking at Richie. 

“I think he’s yours now. It’s too late.” Richie was grinning ear to ear, obviously pleased with how much Eddie liked the gift. 

“Well,” Eddie deposited the rabbit, “Mine sucks compared to this.” He pulled out his small wrapped gift, watching as Richie unwrapped it. It was a collection of classic movies that Richie mentioned he had never seen.

“Aw Eds, I love it. We’re watching all of these together, right?” 

“Only if you want.” 

“Of course I fucking want to. Let’s watch one now.” Richie said, pulling out Casablanca and tearing the plastic off with his teeth. Richie got the movie ready while Eddie moved Onyx to the floor, checking that he had water.

Richie plopped down on Eddie’s couch. Eddie hesitated but Richie pulled him close. “If you think we’re not snuggling forever you’re crazy.” He said, an arm around Eddie. 

Eddie relaxed into Richie as the movie started, thinking about how different his feelings were from September to December, and how lucky he was. But he couldn’t concentrate. He needed to say something, even if Richie didn’t want to talk about it. 

Richie?” Eddie asked, looking away from Humphrey Bogart to his boyfriend, a term he was getting used to.

“Yea babe?” Richie asked, looking at Eddie. 

He melted at the pet name, enjoying this new feeling. “I don’t care if you drop out of law school. I don’t care if you want to be an iguana farmer. I like you for who you are, as annoying as that might be, not for your degrees.” He said it quickly, wanting to get the words out before Richie interrupted. 

Richie kissed him, a light brush of the lips. “That means a lot to me Eds, really.” He paused. “I told my parents over Christmas. They, weren’t thrilled but they understand how hard school can be. Then I took some time to think about why I was in law school, and what it meant for me to get this degree.” He was staring at a spot on the wall. “And I decided. I’m not dropping out Eds. I want this - for me.” And for you. Richie didn’t say it but Eddie heard it. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

“Are you sure?” Eddie’s heart soared. He  hadn't wanted to admit how much he wanted to finish school with Richie, wanted to study and take classes with him. He would have supported Richie’s decision but this is what he had hoped for. 

Richie nodded, looking back down at him. “Having the study group has helped me a lot. I didn’t know how much until I was taking the exams and I could hear Ben or Stan in my head. Or you.” He smiled. “But that was distracting. You yelling at me about torts is fucking hot.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “We’re here for you. All of us.” He wanted Richie to know. He wished he could explain how much Richie meant to him but it felt like too much, too soon. So he settled for looking up at him and hoping he understood.

“I know.” Richie said softly and Eddie thought he understood. “Though I’ll probably be some tenants rights lawyer with a piss poor salary so I’ll still need you to be my sugar daddy.”

Eddie laughed. “I’ll think about it.”

Richie pulled Eddie closer, hands on his hips. “Imagine it. I’ll be out saving the world, you’ll be making millions, real dream team.” His thumbs pressed circles into Eddie’s hips, pushing under his shirt. 

“Millions? You have a lot of faith in me.” Eddie turned so he was straddling Richie, sitting on his lap. 

“Mhm, you’ll do med mal. Stick with me, I’ve got it all figured out.” Richie’s hands were on Eddie’s back, finger tips dipping into his jeans, nearly to the curve of his ass.

“All of it? Not sure I believe you.” Eddie replied, aching his back into Richie’s touch. 

“All of it.” Richie repeated, watching Eddie. His eyes darkened and Eddie leaned down, capturing his mouth. He put his hands around Richie’s neck and the two kissed for a long time before, inevitably, moving to the bedroom. 

 

Epilogue

Graduation day. Finally. Eddie had been waiting for this day since his first law school class. To be done with the stress and frustration of law school. To get his life back (after the bar, he reminded himself). 

He was seated between Stan and Ben, watching the commencement speaker and trying not to be distracted in his heavy robes and the hot sun. It wasn’t working. He didn’t want to hear someone drone on about opportunities and how they should consider donating to the school. He would already be paying them back for decades, he didn’t need to be asked for more money. 

Eventually, he got bored and started looking around, trying to find his mom in the audience. His eyes widened as he spotted someone else, sitting next to Bill and looking bored. 

Richie, his boyfriend of less than a year and ex of nearly two. Richie, who had dropped out of law school after spring semester of 1L year because he decided he couldn’t do it. Richie, who last Eddie knew was working as a bartender. 

They had lasted near four months after Richie had dropped out. The summer had been amazing. They had spent all their free time together, going on dates, taking long weekends. Eddie had been so in love, so happy. 

But when Eddie had started classes things went downhill quickly. He had limited free time, something Richie didn’t seem to understand. Richie had been jealous that Eddie was partners with Shawn for a class. Eddie was annoyed that Richie had lost all motivation and wasn’t job hunting.  Various things the other had found cute became annoying. They’d had small fights, ones that felt more like bickering than the beginning of the end. 

And yes, maybe part of it was that Eddie was ashamed to bring Richie to fancy law school events and introduce him as ‘my boyfriend, the barista’, but was that so wrong? Richie accused him of only wanting to date someone as motivated with him and Eddie had asked what was wrong with that and the floodgates had opened.  

That fight had been epic. Eddie trying to convince Richie he just wanted what was best for him, Richie telling Eddie he didn’t know what was best. Both had said things they regretted but refused to admit. Eddie had left hurt and Richie had left angry. 

That was when Eddie learned how stubborn both were. It was suddenly four days later and they still hadn’t talked and Eddie knew why. Both knew that the next conversation was the end. Eddie had finally called him and had tearfully broken it off, saying that they would only keep fighting and that both deserved better. Richie had argued with him, saying they could work it out, but Eddie knew he agreed. They had done the returning of things the next week, both quiet and exchanging long looks. 

It hadn’t been easy. Eddie had felt numb for a long time after. He had missed Richie’s full laugh, his easy jokes, his body. But he had thrown himself into school, focusing on that. He’d spent time with his friends. He’d managed. 

He had seen Richie, occasionally, at parties Stan threw. But that happened less and less as time moved on. Stan moved in with Bill and Richie had gotten his own place. It had been at least six months since they had last seen each other.

And now, Richie looked great, Eddie admitted to himself as he watched him.  His hair was shorter, the curls tamed. He was wearing a nice outfit, probably one Stan had picked out for him. His leg was bouncing and he kept leaning over to Bill, whispering something. Bill kept swatting him away, trying to listen to the speaker. Eddie smiled at the undeterred Richie. 

After the ceremony ended he meant to find Richie but his mom found him first. He directed her to the snacks and, leaving her to demolish a cookie tray, found his way to Stan and Richie. 

“Hey,” He said, interrupting their laughter. 

Stan looked at him then disappeared without a word. Richie gave Eddie a warm smile that Eddie tried to return it but a lump formed in his throat instead. 

“I feel like the law and order intro should be playing.” Richie said gesturing at Eddie’s robes. “Congrats on making it.”

“Thanks. Now it’s just the bar.” Eddie said, laughing slightly. He felt awkward, he didn’t know what to do with his hands and he didn’t know what he was doing there. They had broken up. It had been the right decision. Eddie knew that. But he couldn’t quite stop staring at Richie and thinking how fucking  _ good  _ he looked. 

“You’ll do great.” Richie said, giving him another smile.

Eddie shrugged. He didn’t want to talk about it. The stress of the bar and the shock of seeing Richie was too much to handle right now. “What are you up to?” 

“Managing a bar. I like it. The late hours work pretty well for me and I get to be around people. It’s a good gig.” 

Eddie nodded. “Good, that’s great.” He replied honestly. That sounded like a place Richie would be happy. Both smiled awkwardly at the other, not knowing what to say. 

“Are you seeing anyone?” Richie finally asked. 

“No.” Eddie said shaking his head. “No, dating in law school was too much. You?”

Richie shrugged. “Most people don’t want to date someone with late nights who works every weekend.”

Another silence fell. Awkward only because of the meaning behind it. 

“I still have Onyx.” Eddie blurted out, fumbling under his robes to grab his phone. He showed Richie several pictures of the two rabbits snuggling. He had been there for all the bonding, which hadn’t gone smoothly, but had missed the happiness after. 

Richie leaned over, looking at the picture. “That’s cute. They’re happy.” 

“They are.” Eddie said and another silence fell. 

Eddie heard his mom calling for him. “I should go.” He said, glancing around. He grimaced.  “I don’t want my mom to find my friends.”

“I’ll see you around then.” Richie said, giving him a small wave.

Eddie nodded, knowing that wasn’t true. They were unlikely to see each other again, they were heading in different directions. But it felt nice to pretend. 

Eddie took a step before he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned and saw that Richie was watching him nervously, eyes darting from Eddie’s face to his wrist, like he was surprised that his hand was there. 

“What?” Eddie asked softly. 

“Could we get coffee? Sometime? If you want?” 

Eddie felt a swell of something and his head was nodding before he realized it. “Yes, yea, that’d be… nice.” Eddie heard his mom screaming for him in the background. “Text me?” 

Richie nodded, releasing his hand. “I will.” 

Eddie gave him a quick smile then started looking for his mom, throwing one last glance at Richie who gave him another quick wave that made Eddie’s heart flip. 

Maybe he had given up on them too easily. Maybe this would end the same, with them fighting, both too stubborn to change. Maybe they wouldn’t even have a spark anymore. Maybes swirled in his head as he caught up with his mom, who started complaining that the ceremony had both been too long and didn’t include everything she wanted. Eddie half listened, hoping that he would have a text from Richie when he checked his phone again.

Because he was holding onto a different maybe- that maybe, just maybe, things would work out this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, do I have a reasonable amount of WIP going? Well, better start a new one. Yup.  
> I have a tumblr, if you want to say hi- [Tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (Hi yes, I did mean crim...like short for criminal law. Genius. I know)


End file.
